


We, is forever

by thextruth



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Baby Fic, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 46,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thextruth/pseuds/thextruth
Summary: After over 6 years apart, Mulder and Scully are reunited again by The X Files, set in My Struggle I, covers season 10, 11 and beyond





	1. Hearing You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the x-files or any of the characters. They belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox. This is just for fulfill my shipper heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully calls Mulder again

Fox Mulder is sitting in front of the laptop watching Jimmy Kimmel interviewing Barack Obama, he in his study, in the house that he once shared with Scully, the house has become a cave full of papers everywhere, he is not very good at cleaning, his conspiracy cuts, his recordings, his films, all the information he has gathered for years, occupies almost half of the house, he definitely needs a female hand to help him with the disorder.

His cellphone vibrates in the table next to his laptop, the name on the screen make his heart jump with happiness, he tries to remain calm as he picks up his phone and answers it - My life's become a punch line. What's happening out there, Scully? -

She is in the hospital, just outside the observation room still in her scrubs, she can look inside through the door glass, her last years have been assisting surgeries in children, and spending time alone in her apartment - A.D. Skinner's looking for you -

Mulder can’t stop but think about their old basement and the x files, his whole life was there, but that was a long time ago, he looks at the pencils, they're not longer in the ceiling, but tidied up into a tin on the desk - Why doesn't he just call me? -

She can't help but smile a little, listening to her best friend say nonsense, he well knows that nobody knows how to contact him - He doesn't know how to reach you, Mulder. I barely know how myself -

Her words hit him like a bucket of ice, the woman who one day was his life partner, doesn’t know how to contact him, it makes him feel overwhelmed, he tries to change the subject so as not to bring nostalgia to the conversation - What does he want, Scully? - he says casually

She continues following his game and trying to hang fast - He wants to know if you've been watching someone called Tad O'Malley on the 'net. Apparently he's reached out to us from the FBI - he can not help but feel interested in the new information, his investigative spirit remains as awake as ever - Hold on. I'm bringing him up -

He searches for the name and a new video starts playing on the website. A talk-show host, sitting behind a desk talks directly to the camera. _“It comes down to this. It's a mainstream liberal media lying to you about life, liberty and your God-given right to bear firearms”_

Mulder’s first impression is not favourable - Why would I watch this jackass, Scully? - She doesn’t answer distracted by the doctors next to her, he continues watching

_“9/11 was a false flag operation. It was a warm-up to World War III. Now, hear me on this. It's all part of a conspiracy dating back to the UFO crash at Roswell…”_

Mulder tries again this time putting her inside the conversation - I thought you were done with UFOs. The stranglehold they put on your very existence, I believe is how you put it -

She feels alluded and raises an eyebrow - I'm just the messenger, Mulder. Apparently this guy is desperate to meet -

Mulder thinks about it for a moment and try to attract her to him again, like eight years ago - Tell Skinner to set it up - She looks shocked and can not help but think of the old Mulder, who was attracted to any new information that can bring him back to his best days in the FBI - Seriously? -

Now he has the perfect excuse to see her - And don't pretend I'm going alone -

She pauses and even her breathing stops, not again - Mulder, you know that’s not my life anymore - But he has an answer that won’t let her go away

\- He asked for both of us Scully, you have no choice -

She sighs and thinks about it, he is right, besides, she wants to see him again, she needs to see him - Alright Mulder, I’ll talk with Skinner and call you later -

He can’t help it and smiles widely. Seeing Scully again is like feeding his soul - Ok Doc -

He hangs up and looks at his phone trying to imagine her face, they will meet again, maybe in a day or two, after so many years, he is happy, very happy.

She hangs up and goes to the common room, she puts her cell phone on the table and rests her hands on the edge of it, she must call Skinner and give him Mulder's answer, she suddenly realizes that she is shaking, every time she hears Mulder’s voice, a wave of memories hits her hard in the chest. Mulder is the most important person in her life, every day she thinks how he is, if he is sick, if he is eating well. She can’t stop doing it, not after having lived with him, in the same house, for so many years.

She decides to go wash and change her clothes before calling Skinner, the doctors thank her and they say goodbye, she stays alone in the office and dials the number of Assistant Director Walter Skinner.

‘Skinner’ is his answer, his voice is stronger now, she can’t imagine him now but is good listen to him again.

She breathes calmly and answers - Hi Walter, is Dana - the man smiles hearing her voice

\- Dana, were you able to contact Mulder? - Scully smiles when she hears him calling her name, he rarely did it in the past, only in very personal moments, but he doesn’t have to call her an agent anymore, because she is not, so it's okay

\- Yes, he told me that he agrees with the meeting - she says it as fast as she can trying not to be too surprising.

Skinner thinks for a moment denying with his head and smiling - Very well, I’ ll call him and then let you know, good luck -

Scully can’t believe the situation, is like starting again. - Bye -

She hangs up and leaves the hospital. In probably two days she will see Mulder again, she must prepare herself psychologically to do it.


	2. Seeing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully have a little chit chat after their meeting with Tad O'Malley

Washington DC

 

Tad O’Malley leaves Mulder and Scully in the same place where they meet, but Scully is not in the mood, first Mulder shames them in the car, then Sveta seems to have an important connection with him, something that she doesn’t like, and then he seems to be jealous of Tad, definitely this first meeting was not what she expected.

But she can’t deny that Mulder looks very good, is not as thin as before, he looks healthy and attractive, that reassures her.

He looks at her with those hazel eyes full of hope - So Scully, what do you think? - she wakes up from her thoughts and looks at him thoughtfully - I’m sorry, what? - great, now he will ask if she’s ok and will be worried - Are you ok Scully? - There it is.

 

She sighs and face his gaze, nothing has changed, he is looking at her as always, with those eyes that shout a thousand words to her, those eyes that always express everything he feels - I'm fine, Mulder - he looks at her with concern - I just want to go home, it's been a long day -

He looks at the ground and squeezes his jaw - So, are you going to check Sveta's DNA? -

There's that name again, there's something in that girl that she doesn’t like, but he's asking if he can count on her, if she's not going to leave him

\- I will Mulder, when I have the results I’ll call you - he nods biting her lower lip and she can’t help but feel her heart beating faster, they stare at each other for a while until she can’t hold his gaze anymore and looks away pretending to look for her SUV - Will you call an Uber or you need a ride? - Damn, she should not have said the last line and she immediately regrets.

He notices her expression and stops a smile - Uber is fine Scully, don’t worry - he looks at the SUV and looks at her again - I like your new car, it’s awesome, do you reach the pedals? -

She laughs and hit him lightly on the arm as she used to - Shut up Mulder - He laughs too and feels he hasn’t stopped seeing her for a single day, their chemistry is still intact.

\- Drink a coffee with me, would you? - he smiles waiting for an answer, she sighs and gives him half a smile nodding - There is a cafeteria nearby that you will like, walk with me Scully -  she agrees and they walk close to each other, their hands rub against each other in a moment and they get scare, Mulder puts his hands in the pockets of his jacket and although Scully was going to do the same she slows down when she sees that he does it first, he sees that she was going to do the same and looks at the ground nervous, things seem to be more difficult between them now, maybe time and distance has affected them after all.

 

He begins to cross the street and she follows him letting him go a little ahead and take the opportunity to look at him well, he is definitely in shape, maybe he has been training, he turns to look at her and catch her gazing his butt, she immediately looks away ashamed, he looks back to the front and smiles pleased so she doesn’t see him, she blushes and hide her hands in her pockets embarrassed. 

\- Do you want to sit out here or do you prefer not to be seen? - She looks at him, wetting her lips with her tongue and meditating on his proposal, he looks at her lips and tense the muscles of his jaw, she smiles a little looking at him, Mulder and his jokes.

\- It's fine here outside - she says finally surprising him, he nods and goes inside - Hey, do you know what I want? - she asks raising her eyebrows.

\- I think I do - he smiles at her and keeps walking, she clasps her tongue and choose a table, after ten minutes he comes outside with two decaf cappuccinos with extra latte and two croissants, she looks at the purchase and raises an eyebrow - The croissants are for me Scully, but if you want one, it’s yours - he says with a smirk

She smiles and denies with her head - I’m fine, thanks! - she takes the coffee and looks around. 

He looks at her more closely, has shorter hair than the last time now adorned with beautiful waves, is thinner, but more beautiful, that pencil skirt has always been his weakness, she is like a good wine, improves with the age. She turns to look at him and he sighs smiling - You look great Scully, I'm very happy to see you - 

She smiles sadly and looks him straight in the eyes - You look good too Mulder, I think getting away was good for both of us - He lowers his eyes and bites a piece of croissant, she recoils awkwardly in her seat and tries to change the subject - And what's new in your life? - He looks at her again and then looks up pensively

She laughs and takes another sip of coffee - Not much, watching Jimmy Kimmel and Oprah - she laughs out loud and he looks at her smiling - Ouch, thanks for your sincerity Scully, but those programs are very educational - she rolls her eyes smiling and puts a strand of hair behind her ear, he stares at her tenderly - I missed you Scully, thanks for doing this with me - she blushes and looks at her coffee

\- As you said I had no choice - he nods a little sad - But I'm glad to do this with you Mulder, there’s no one else “out there” who can actually invite me to do things like this, I guess the X files will always follow us - he smiles and close his eyes, she swallows feeling maybe she is giving the wrong impression even it’s too late for that

\- You’re right - there’s an awkward silence so she decides is time to go, but she stills look at him for a couple of seconds and smile, why deny the truth to herself, she can’t be happier right now, have a normal conversation and feel the time didn’t past makes her feel alive again

\- I gotta go now, I need go back to work - he nods and finish his coffee, then walks with her back to her car - I’ll call you to give you the results -

He smiles and hugs her, she feels a bit uncomfortable but supposes that it is normal for a couple of old friends, and corresponds to his hug a bit stiff - I’ll be waiting Doc - he moves away and crosses the sidewalk, she gets into the car and doesn’t start it until his transport arrives.

 

She doesn’t go to the hospital, her apartment is close so she decides to go home but she can’t stop thinking about Mulder, he has been living alone for five years, in that time they have only spoken seven times, in new year’s eve and birthdays, his vice of celebrating her birthday in dog’s years, she smiles just thinking about it. Leaving Mulder was the most difficult decision of her life but it isn’t time to think about it, now she should only discover if Sveta has alien DNA.

 

Mulder arrives home and goes straight to his studio, opens his laptop and looks for all the possible information about Tad O'Malley, the boy is intelligent and a true believer, maybe he will be able to discover truths next to him that he couldn’t discover by himself, but an impulse forces him to open the drawer of his desk and take out a folder of letters and photographs, the correspondence with Scully, the photos of their life together, very soon they will see each other again, maybe this case will rejoin them, he never lost hope and never will.


	3. Hurting You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully says Sveta hasn't alien DNA

The Unremarkable House

9:06 pm

 

Scully looks at them with anger and disappointment, Mulder is losing it again, thinking he can’t fight against the world alone, she need to stop them - You can't say these things -

Tad looks at her with confidence and nodding - I'm gonna say them tomorrow - Scully picks up her jacket and stands losing her patience 

\- It's fearmongering claptrap, isolationist techno-paranoia so bogus and dangerous and stupid that it borders on treason - now looks straight to O’Malley - Saying these things would be incredibly irresponsible -

Mulder looks at her frowning, there is his Scully, always trying to held him back, always fearing the worst, the exceptic doctor Scully - It's irresponsible not to say it - Scully sighs looking into his eyes, she is losing the case, she is helpless, she can’t fight against Mulder. 

Sveta looks at them, the tension between the two grows, she has to intervene - Especially if it's the truth - she says directly to Scully.

Scully thinks for a moment looking at Mulder and then turns to see the girl - Your test came back negative - the girls seem surprised, finally she will remain quiet.

Mulder is in shock, same as Tad, it’s not possible, Mulder’s brain is on fire - What do you mean negative? - Scully raises an eyebrow looking back at Mulder, she knows she is breaking his heart, his spirit, this was his chance, he was so close again.

\- She has no evidence of alien DNA - The disappointment is clear on Mulder's face, Scully has to be lying, she is trying to stop him, that’s the only explanation. Sveta looks shocked and confused, Scully can’t stand it anymore and leaves the house almost running towards her car, Mulder runs this time behind her and stop her almost at the door of the car.

 

He holds her by her arm and turns her towards him - You’re lying Scully, you gotta be, I won’t believe this - He is still holding her and she frowns looking at him

\- Mulder let me go, you’re hurting me - he realizes that he is holding her with a lot of strength and he let go of her nervous, she caresses her arm and opens the door of the SUV pulling the jacket on her seat

\- I’m sorry Scully, I just… this… I’m sorry really - he is deeply disappointed and she understands him, always so close and at the same time so far away, when will they manage to discover the truth and will not be stopped by someone or something - I’m sorry - he whispers looking at the floor.

She holds his hand and squeeze it, he looks at her again with a sad smile, she sighs and raises an eyebrow - I know what you’re feeling, I get it Mulder, but I’m telling you the truth, you know I won’t lie to you - he nods and look at their hands, she gets nervous and releases his hand getting in the car, he looks at her sadly but he understands her, and he stays on the road watching her go away.

 

He walks back inside and hear Sveta arguing with O’Malley, he is reproaching her about the DNA apparently he was only trusting in her because of her history, he prepared her speech based on her anecdotes but now it was all over, Scully couldn’t found anything, this was it, this was the end, Tad leaves the house and see Mulder in the stairs - I’m sorry Agent Mulder, I gotta go - Mulder isn’t able to answer because he runs to his limo and leaves as fast as he can.

Mulder walks inside and see Sveta crying and picking up her things - Where are you going? - the girl turns to see him and she gets nervous, turns around again and grabs her purse by hanging it over her shoulder, Mulder walks towards her and try to calm her down - You don’t have to go now, it’s really late, I believe in you, I know what you said is true - 

Sveta walks outside and there’s a car waiting for her - I know you do, but without alien DNA, I can’t prove it, you can’t prove it either, thank you and goodbye - Mulder tries to stop her but she runs to the car too, everybody run away from him, the sadness and disappointment hit him hard, the truth was coming back to him, the truth was sleeping through his fingers one more time, why? He walks inside again one last time and collapses on the couch, reclining his head looking up to the ceiling, he closes his eyes and stays there, waiting for the world to fall on him.

 

Scully drives home feeling pain in her chest, pain for Mulder, the girl has something special, she can’t deny it, the results don’t convince her, maybe she should do them again, she can’t continue hurting Mulder that way, her job is to support Mulder regardless of anything. Sveta read her mind, or at least the important part, what she allowed. The girl didn’t lie, maybe science is wrong or she did the wrong test. She thinks about herself, there is something she has wanted to do for a long time but she hasn’t dared, maybe because of fear, sequencing the girl’s genome can give her more answers, that will be her next step, that will give Mulder the right answers, she just wants him to be happy, but she needs answers too.


	4. Telling You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully has Alien DNA and Mulder feels closer to her

Hospital parking garage

6:02 pm

 

Scully walks through an underground parking garage to her SUV. She unlocks her vehicle using her remote key fob and is about to get in when she realises there was something on the tailgate window as she walked past. Someone has written "Don’t give up" in the dirt on the window with their finger. Mulder suddenly emerges from beside a pillar behind her vehicle.

\- There's something called the Venus Syndrome. It's a runaway global warming scenario that leads us to the brink of the Sixth Extinction. Those with means will prepare to move off the planet into space, which has already been weaponized against the poor, huddled masses of humanity that haven't been exterminated by the über-violent fascist elites. If you believe in that kind of thing - he looks tired and disappointed, she looks at him with tenderness

\- You look exhausted, Mulder - she says almost in a whisper, she looks tired too and sad

He tries to make a joke out of the situation - It was a long day at the office…- both try to smile but seems impossible, her look is sadder with every minute that passes

\- I don't know if you saw, but... Tad O'Malley pulled the plug - he denies with his head a little angry

\- They're very good, these guys, you know? - she looks down trying to avoid his gaze, Mulder gets serious waiting for her next question.

\- And what about Sveta? Where is she? - the poor girl lied in national television and disappeared

\- I'm sure they scared her to death - Scully is sad, he can see it now, what’s wrong with her, he needs to know.

\- We need to find her, Mulder. We need to protect her, no matter what - his voice is about to break into tears, now he is intrigued

He frowns and look into her eyes - Why? You said her tests came back negative - she keeps talking in a whisper and he leans down a little looking for her eyes

\- I ran them again. In fact... I sequenced her entire genome because I didn't trust the initial results - she is holding back her tears, his brain is on fire, he is trying to understand her words

\- Are you saying she has alien DNA? - he asks with new hope, she lied the first time, he knew it

\- And I sequenced my own genome... because of my history and... because we have a child together - now he can’t breathe, is like if someone punch him hard in the chest, she is talking about herself, someone did something to his Scully and now she’s scared and sad

\- Scully... what are you saying? - she swallows and makes a paused that seems extremely long for him - I'm saying she's not the only one... I'm saying someone has to stop these sons of bitches - her eyes are full of tears now and he feels a pain in his chest,he doesn’t know what to say, he just wants to punch someone right now, his worst fears are coming true.

 

Suddenly Scully’s cellphone beeps as it receives a text message and his cellphone beeps at almost the same time. They both check their phones and say - Skinner - at unison, they understand the message that reads - Situation critical. Need to see you both ASAP -

Mulder looks at her again scared about her, their past is here again, putting them together one more time and in a difficult situation - Scully, are you ready for this? - he asks her carefully, she looks at him with a frown, new tears clouding her eyes - I don't know there's a choice - He nods gently and she keeps looking at him, suddenly a single tear roll down her cheek and she raises an eyebrow licking her lips.

He walks closer to her and pulls her towards him in an embrace, she doesn’t resist anymore and starts crying in his chest crossing her arms on his back, her sobs get stronger and he hugs her tight stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head - It’s ok Scully, I’m here and we will do this together - she stays in his chest and nods, the smell of him clings to her making her feel better, he closes his eyes and is drunk by the scent of her hair, having Scully in his arms revitalizes him, she feels so fragile among his arms, it is normal to be nervous and sad, all her skepticism broken discovering that her own DNA is anomalous, alien. All the answers to his questions are inside that woman hanging from his shirt on his chest, his Scully.

She pulls away a bit from him and looks up into his eyes, he bends over and kisses her on the forehead, she smiles sadly and closes her eyes, he then bends over a little more and kisses her lips softly, she opens her eyes in amazement and closes them again corresponding to his kiss, but she moves away breaking the hug too - No Mulder, we can’t, please - she walks towards her car and he holds her hand.

She turns again and he has a sad face - I’m sorry Scully - she swallows and let go of his hand.

\- Me too - he denies with his head and looks up with despair

\- I can’t do this anymore Scully. See you again, have you so close is ... to be alive again -

She looks sadly at the ground - Mulder please, don’t do this now, I can’t, I’m sorry - he feels a lump in his throat as he looks at her without knowing what to say, the truth is that every time he feels her close he wants to hug her, kiss her, take care of her, protect her, but he understands her reaction, he understands her feelings, at this moment thousands of things must be going through her mind and thinking about their relationship is the last thing she should worry about

He approaches her again and takes her by the hand - I’m sorry Scully, promise me you won’t go away because of my impulse, I wanna do it right this time, baby steps, ok? - she nods and sighs, she was the one who decided to leave, she was the one who couldn’t stand being next to him, she was the one who fled leaving everything behind, she wounded herself, but what she really regrets is having hurt him, but he seems willing to give himself a new opportunity with her, that makes her feel more guilty.

He put his hand on her shoulder and bends down to look at her directly in the eyes - I’m here Scully, we will solve this, ok? - she nods feeling tears filling her eyes, she blinks trying not to cry, he puts his hand in her lower back and walks with her towards the driver's door opening it, she gets up a little stiff but feeling her lips burn, she can’t feel angry with him, she is feeling the same but they need to do it slowly, he climbs up and take her out of her thoughts closing the door, she starts the engine without looking at him and drives to the FBI headquarters.


	5. Following You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully is worried about Mulder's health

FBI Headquarters

The X-Files basement 

  
  


Mulder enters the room and Scully is already sitting watching a monitor and typing on a keyboard. Mulder’s looks at her surprised and she turns to see him - Surveillance footage? - he says raising his eyebrows

\- Yeah, from Nugenics. I've been working on syncing all the cameras to the exact time code of Dr. Sanjay's suicide -. She sighs exhausted and hands Mulder the keyboard - There -

He take it and start browsing between the videos, Scully looks at his with concerned eyes - What happened to you at Sanjay's apartment, Mulder? - He looks at her, but then turns away looking at the screen again - I can understand why you wouldn't want to tell Skinner, but I was there, I saw you on your knees in pain -.

He remain looking at the screen apparently looking for something - I heard sounds. It was a high-pitched frequency, like... like a steel spike being driven through my head. And then it focused into two words: "Find her" -

She frowns and looks at him worried - There were no sounds. I didn't hear anything - Mulder pulls up security footage showing the birds congregating on the lawn outside the conference room window.

\- Look at those birds - She sighs and looks at the screen following his gaze, she can’t stop of being worried about him but she tries to think as a scientist

\- Maybe they seeded the lawn that morning - he doesn’t agree with her theory - Infrasounds, Scully. Vibrations inaudible to the human ear but known to drive the worms up through the soil to the surface, in response to them - She looks at him frowning

\- Mulder, how are these connected? The birds, the suicide, the kids, the genetic anomalies. What are you hiding? - 

She really doesn’t care about it, she is just worried about him, but he is being the rebel he used to be - Augustus Goldman is the only one who might know how it all fits together. We gotta talk to him  - He makes a pause and looks at her again - What are you hiding? -

Mulder hands the keyboard back to Scully. She brings up the camera footage from inside the computer lab showing Sanjay's body collapse to the floor - Sanjay heard sounds right before he committed suicide. That could be you, Mulder -  Her voice gets weak and her last words are almost a whisper -This is dangerous -

Scully looks really concerned for Mulder, but he scoffs at the notion - When has that ever stopped us before? - She sighs and thinks about a solution and even she feels nervous about it, she needs to find a way to help him - I might know how to get to Goldman - Mulder looks at her with interest \-  And I’m only doing this because I don’t wanna see you die because of a case, we been through that before - 

He stands and get the keyboard from her lap putting it in the desk, then he offers Scully a hand to help her stand from the chair, she takes his hand and stands quite close to him - I'll be fine Scully - she doesn’t seem convinced and moves away from him to turn off the screen

\- We can’t assure that, let’s go, Goldman is a donor of our lady of sorrows but we will need an excuse to get to him - she says laying her head and looking at the floor, he gets closer to her and puts a hand on her shoulder

\- Scully, I’m fine, trust me - he squeezes her shoulder and she closes her eyes - What you want me to do then? We need to solve this case Scully - he nods opening her eyes and looking into his eyes

\- I know, that’s why we need Goldman… Mulder, I can’t go back to eight years ago, I can’t deal with your stubbornness again, I know you will always be like that, but I need you to be safe - She says frowning and in a low voice full of tears, he caresses her cheek and give her a half smile, his eyes tell her everything, he loves her like no one will ever do it and he always listen to her even when he doesn’t agree, that’s the secret of their relationship, respect for their own opinions even if they are completely opposite.

He gets closer to her and whisper in her ear - I’m always safe if you are around Scully - she looks up at him with glassy eyes and gives a step back swallowing - Don’t do that Mulder - he holds her hand and kiss it softly, she sighs looking at the floor.

\- We are back to be the most unwanted, remember? No one care about us anymore - She looks at their holding hands and frowns, he cup her face with his free hand and tilt her face up - What is it Scully? - she denies with her head and release his hand walking towards the door

\- We have to go Mulder, I wanna solve this case as fast as we can - she says with a commanding voice and a serious expression, he raises both eyebrows in surprise and then stands firm as the military - yes ma'am, as you say - she raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms over her chest - it's not time for jokes Mulder, I drive - she turns around and walks to the elevator leaving him surprised, he smiles at the thought of her expression, that's Scully, when an idea gets in her head, there is no one to change her mind, he puts on his jacket and leaves the office after her


	6. Comforting You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully must confront William's memories together

Our lady of Sorrows Hospital

Washington D.C.

 

After getting an appointment with Goldman and talking to Agnes, Mulder and Scully walk out of the hospital through the emergency entrance

 

They walk side by side, Scully looks tense while Mulder is excited about their recent discovery - It's insidious, Scully. A ward for pregnant women paid for by Augustus Goldman, the founder of a company with deep ties to the Department of Defense. This could be another phase of the project - their experiments in eugenics. Those women in there... could be incubators - They stop walking and Scully turns to face Mulder with a little anger in her eyes

\- Mulder... I'm not a fragile little girl - He looks surprised and doesn’t know what she means

\- Scully… - He says as a question, she is uncomfortable with the situation, every time someone talk about a child like Agnes.

She feels a wave of pain that hits her hard  - This is what you suspected all along, but were afraid to articulate…- She sighs getting new air to continue - Is this what you believe happened to me 15 years ago? When I got pregnant, when I had my baby? - Mulder sighs heavily knowing where this conversation is going - Was I just an incubator? -

How can she say that, he will never think that about her, she is everything for him, he feels her sadness and that crush his heart - You're never "just" anything to me, Scully - he looks at her with tenderness and she can’t help herself, she knows this has been a hard topic since the beginning, and even when they found a way to avoid it, sometimes she just can’t ignore it anymore

\- Do you ever think about William? - She asks with a sad face, he knows that she knows the answer to that question, but is her pain talking, her fear, she needs to hear it again

\- Yes, of course I do, but I've... I feel like I've had to put that behind me - his last words came in a lower voice trying not to hurt her, but her pain is visible. She can't look at Mulder as she thinks about William.

She turns her head away from his sight, her mind far away from there - He'd be 15 years old now. And I've missed every single year of his life. And sometimes... I hate myself that I didn't have the courage to stand by him - He has heard that before, many times while they were together, her pain is the same as fourteen years ago.

He doesn’t have much to say, she needs to stop blaming herself, or this conversation will always be the same for the next twenty years - You did what you did to keep him safe. His adoption is secret, his location is unknown because you had to protect him - She turns her head back to Mulder with a sad expression, she has so many questions, she knows that is circling the same topic again, but can’t help it - Do you believe he was an experiment? -

Is there a right answer for that? Not really, he wish he had the answers for all her questions, but all around William was and keeps being a mystery - I don't know - he says almost whispering

She seems tense, maybe they will never know how to deal with the subject, the only topic that is difficult between them, so personal that there’s no way to talk about it calmly - What if he's out there somewhere, like one of those kids on Sanjay's wall? Fighting for his life? -

She awaits for his answer looking deep into his eyes, he gets her face closer to her - All we can do, Scully, is pull the thread. See what it unravels - she swallows trying to put all her nerves behind, he moves closer to her and caresses her forearm.

She jumps a little feeling his touch - Come on Scully, let’s get out of here, and I’ll drive this time - he says smiling trying to make her painful thoughts go away.

She nods and he walks behind her putting his hand on his spot to guide her, as a way to protect her, she smiles a little when she feels his hand on her back, he opens the door for her and then close it behind her, then he turns around the car and gets in the driver’s seat, she is looking outside lost in her thoughts, he hates cases likes this, she is right, they must solve it as soon as they can, or all their feelings will come back as strong as they used to, and he isn’t ready for that. He reach for her hand and squeeze it, she turns her face to see him and squeeze his hand back - Are you ready Scully? - she nods with a half smile and lays her back on her seat, feeling exhausted, her pain always does that to her, it’s like a big weight on her shoulders.

He drives looking at her every short time, she looks out the window, lost in thought but has not let go of his hand on the gear lever - I don’t know why I have been thinking about him so much lately, do you think we will ever see him again? - she asks without looking at him, he looks at the road, he has been thinking about their son a lot too, but he can’t tell her that

He sighs and squeeze her hand - Maybe… I really don’t know Scully - he doesn’t know what else to say, she turns to look at him - I’m sorry Mulder, I know this is hard for you too, let’s just talk about something else - he takes her hand to his lips and kiss it, she smiles at him and sighs.

\- I miss you Scully - he says looking at the road, she frown with her gaze on his face, she smiles sadly and puts her hand on his tight, he turns to gaze her smiling - Hey, careful down there - he says smirking, she laughs and takes her hand away putting it on top of his on the gear lever again - It was a joke Scully -

She nods and smiles - I know Mulder, even I will give you the benefit of the doubt - she says raising her eyebrow, he laughs because she is right, one touch and he feels energy running through his whole body, she is his entire life and he needs to get her back.


	7. Calling You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder calls Scully late at night

The Unremarkable House

10:40 pm

 

Mulder leaves William's photo on the table trying to stop his imagination, the truth is that this case not only brought back memories and feelings to Scully, but to him also, that recurrent dream assaulted him again in the last three days, if only he could leave his past behind and not relate the loss of Samantha to the one of his own child, but that's impossible, that’s how he is, no matter if he takes antidepressants, his life is a big loss.

He thinks about Scully, what will be happening inside her head at this moment? Is she asleep? Is she seriously able to sleep after everything that happened the last few days? He would like to be with her and hug her as they used to, feel safe by her side, knowing that they both are safe. Maybe they can start over again, she’s been closer, he knows she still love him as much as he does, he need her right now, he walks towards his phone and dial her number.

A sleepy voice answers in the other side of the line - Hello? - he reproaches himself for having called, she was asleep, if he talks to her now about his feelings she will not manage to fall asleep again, he thinks about hanging up but she talks again - Mulder? Is that you? -

He sighs closing his eyes and reproaching himself even more, how on earth does she manage to recognize his breathing? - Yes, it's me Scully, sorry for waking you up - she seems to move in the bed because there are slight sounds next to the speaker

\- It's alright Mulder, the truth is that I have not managed to sleep, I really have not slept in the last days, what time is it? - he realizes he is not the only one and feels relieved, of course she haven’t slept, not after their conversations, after all the William drama, she isn’t sleeping just like him, how badly he wants to hold her right now, and kiss her

\- It’s ummm, It’s almost midnight Scully - he stays silent and she listens to his breathing, something must have happened so that he is calling her so late

\- Mulder what’s wrong? - he leans against the table and sighs again without answering, he doesn’t really know what to say, what did he call her for? to torment her more? He feels like an idiot - Mulder?.. Tell me what's wrong with you? -

He tries to take some strength to respond to her, he feels absolutely guilty and stupid - Scully I ... I was just ... missing you - he says at last making her silent this time - Listen Scully, I'm sorry, really, I ... I don’t know what’s happening to me ... go back to sleep - he rubs his temples with one hand trying to cover his embarrassment even though she doesn’t see it

She closes her eyes listening to him and half smile, she misses him too, so badly, see him again has been both a torture and a blessing to her, she needs him - Mulder, don’t hang up, it's fine, really, I ... I've been missing you too … I think this case really affected us - her last words are almost a whisper.

He wants to tell her everything, to tell her that he dreams of William every night, that he thinks of him when he gets up and when he goes to bed, that he was an idiot not to accept it eight years ago and he is still an idiot for not being able to say it - Scully, I need you - That's the only thing he manages to say, and maybe it's the wrong words at the moment, they have not been back in the X files for a long time and he's already confessing his love, maybe the only thing that he manages is to scare her and that she decides to leave again.

She doesn’t know what to answer, it's too premature to say something like that, she doesn’t want to rush things and ruin everything - Mulder .. I ... I'm sorry I can’t do this now ... it's not the time ... not like this - she says trying to hang up.

He doesn’t want her to hang up so he tell her the truth - I was thinking about William - he says quickly, she exhales feeling a heavy weight in the chest that threatens with not let her breathe, she closes her eyes trying to regain composure - I’m sorry, I didn’t wanna wake you for this, but… I’m sorry - she feels tears begin to fill her eyes and breathes through her mouth without knowing what to say.

He knows that probably now she is crying, feeling the same pain that he is feeling, and he wants to go running to hold her in his arms with strength and tenderness, and tell her that everything is fine because they are together, but that is not their reality, not anymore, he tries to speak again but it is she who interrupts him with a voice that is almost a whisper - I’m sorry Mulder… why you never tell me these things, why you always keep it to yourself making me feel like a fool?... I … Oh god this is so hard… I have to go -

He opens his eyes with terror, no, she can not hang up now - Scully listen to me, the only thing that I always try is to comfort you, we can not be crying all the time and get lost in painful memories, I'm sorry to bother you now, my impulse was stronger than my reason, and I do not wanna make you feel like a fool, that has never been my intention, I'm so sorry, really sorry - he says feeling his voice tremble with the tears that threaten to fall down his cheeks

He hears her sob and feels his heart split in two, why is he so idiotic? why is he having this conversation on the phone when he can not be by her side and hug her?, if he knew her address he would run to her, but the truth is, he doesn’t know anything about her life anymore, so what gives him the right to call and torment her with memories about their son? - It’s ok Mulder, don’t blame yourself, I know you think about him too, is just I wish you be more open about it, maybe that’s why we can’t heal properly… thank you for this call, I… I think I needed this, I have been needing it the whole week -

He smiles bitterly listening to her, that woman always surprises him with her understanding, how the hell did he let her go? how could he have been so stupid not to see that without her his life would no longer make sense? - I love you Scully - he says without thinking and immediately regret it, he mutters a - fuck - trying not to let her hear it, but she did hear it, three words that warm her heart and that draw a smile on her face, she laughs helpless and he follows her - How pathetic is this Scully? I’m sorry, I think I need some sleep -

\- I think we both do - she answers immediately trying to hide her nervousness, his words are true and she feel the same, but she is scared, is not the right time - Thanks for calling me Mulder, I’m always glad to hear your feelings, have a good night - he listen to her with his eyes closed, feeling how every word warm his heart - Good night Scully - he hangs up with a smile on his face, she didn’t tell him he was crazy when he said he loved her, maybe she still feels the same but it’s too soon to say it back, well, at least they can still talk like they used to. He goes upstairs and throws himself to the bed removing only his shoes, and falls asleep in a few minutes.

She hangs up and remain seated in the bed, she touches her lips with one hand and smiles closing her eyes, Mulder still loves her, she already knew that, but hearing it from his lips is a whole new deal, she feels butterflies in her stomach again, as if it were the first time, she would like to be in his arms at this moment and kiss him, more than five years without feeling his lips on hers, it’s a life time, and knowing that he has also been thinking about William makes her see that he also loves his son as much as she does. Maybe one day they'll see each other again, at least that's what they want.

She returns to lie on the bed and covers herself with the blanket up to her shoulders, closes her eyes and feels that for the first time in four days, she will manage to go back to sleep peacefully.


	8. Losing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully has a conversation with Mulder in the hospital

Beatus Medical Center

Washington D.C.

  


\- We have to extubate her. It's not necessarily termination, but we not only have to honor the law, Dana, we also have to respect your mother's wishes - says the Doctor Colquitt to Scully, she remains silent looking at her with a raised eyebrow, her sadness hurts her whole self, she knows what it means, she will lose her mother forever, her phone starts to vibrate, she sighs looking at it and picks it up, the caller ID states "William", she looks again and then states "Mulder".

She takes it to her ear slowly and answers - Yeah -

Mulder’s voice on the phone says - I’m here -

She looks towards the door and he is standing behind the glass looking at her, she is relieved to see him.

\- I know that what you are saying is true, I guess I just wanted her with me for a longer time, you do what you have to doctor, thank you - she looks at her mom on more time and then goes out to see Mulder, he is waiting for her next to a bench in the corridor, when she sees him, she goes towards him and he opens his arms to hug her, she goes and let him hug her for the first time since their reunion, his scent make her feel better, he puts his chin upon her head as he used to, warming her broken heart, he caresses her back and then kisses her hair, she pulls back and look into his eyes - Hey - she says simply with a half smile.

He puts a strand of hair behind her ear and smiles - Hey you, how is she? -

She looks down at his chest and then at the floor - Mulder, they are going to disconnect her and I didn’t know that her living will had changed, I'm going to lose her Mulder - she says sobbing a little, he hugs her putting his arm on her shoulder taking her to the bench to sit next to her, she pulls forward leaning her elbows on her thighs and playing with the chain that belonged to her mother between her fingers, he leans back putting an arm over the back of the seat, he looks at her with concern, this lost might hit her harder and he doesn’t wanna see her sad and lonely, she has suffered enough, he remain silent staring at her, she then turns to look into his eyes and see his concerned expression, he is always there no matter what, no words needed, just his presence is enough - So, what have you discovered about the case? - she says swallowing, she is trying, really hard, she needs a distractions so he does what he knows best, explain unexplained cases.

\- This case is interesting Scully, apparently there’s an unknown killer that might be a product of collective imagination or it really exists but just for moments - she looks at him with a funny expression, there he is, Mulder and his crazy explanations, she thinks he is the only one that understand them.

She smiles sadly, she only heard half of that, but she needs the distraction - I don’t know what you talking about - he laughs, she is giving him that expression, that ‘you are crazy Mulder’ expression but at the same time she still has her eyes full of sadness, he continues trying to make her feel better.

\- There was some artwork displayed outside Cutler's office after the murder. It was of a figure the people on the street believes defends them. The street artist that made the artwork goes by the name "Trashman". No-one knows his real name. Stays anonymous. No one's ever seen him. I suspect the subject may be a mission-oriented killer who believes he's helping the homeless by eliminating those involved with the relocation. And I would stay, but I suspect the subject will kill again - she nods, she only heard he is leaving, she has been distracted, she can’t think about anything else, only her mother, she looks at the void with a cloudy look with tears, she needs to talk with her mother, she needs her

\- She asked for Charlie, before she fell into the coma - her voice is a whisper full of sadness

\- Your brother? - he answers immediately, he knows she hasn’t been listening

\- Yeah. Just him. Not Bill or me or... I don't even know where he is. He hasn't bothered with her or with us for years. Why would she do that? - she looks at him looking for an answer to her last question, but he gently shakes his head denying

She looks away from him again even sadder - And why would she change her living will without talking to me? -  Mulder leans back, breathing deeply while she looks more intently at the necklace - And what's this? Oh. I've never seen her wear it -  He picks up the necklace to inspect it while she keeps talking - The… the date has no significance. It's not any of our birthdays. It's not dad's death or Melissa's. I mean, what is it about that quarter that she would frame it to put it around her neck? - He tries to answer but he just can’t, what can he say? He doesn’t know the answers, he just wish he could answer her

She then look into the ward, the doctor, a resident and a couple of nurses are at her mother’s bedside and will extubate her, she stands and walks toward them feeling a great emptiness in her heart, it seems as if the world had suddenly stopped and she was falling into a deep hole from which she could never leave, Mulder stands and walks faster behind her holding her by her shoulder before she can get closer, she stops and lays her back on his chest allowing her tears to finally run freely down her cheeks - I don't care about the big questions right now, Mulder... I just want one more chance to ask my mum a few little ones - They remain silent for a moment watching how the medics finish their work, she then turns and hide her face on his chest sobbing, her knees weaken and he holds her tightly

\- Everything will be fine Scully - he says caressing her hair, she keeps crying on his chest, she can’t face another loss, not without Mulder, he has always been her strength, she considers herself a strong woman, but the love for her family and the pain she feels when losing a loved one, is something that affects her considerably - You wanna go sit again? -

She denies with her head and look up into his eyes - thank you for being here Mulder - he half smiles and kisses her forehead, she closes her eyes feeling his lips on her skin, somehow it's comforting. She then pulls away and walks towards her mom, she holds her hand and leans down to kiss her forehead - I love you mom, please come back to me, please - she says with new tears falling down her cheeks, she doesn’t know if her mom will wake up again, but somehow she feels she already lost her.


	9. Holding You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully is broken and wants to go home with Mulder

Two days later

Lakeside - Virginia

 

\- I know now why Mom asked for Charlie, even though he was out of her life. She wanted to know before he left that he'd be okay. She gave birth to him. She made him. He's her responsibility. And that's why she said what she said to us. She wanted to make sure that we'd be responsible, to know that William's okay. Even though we can't see him. I know that, as parents, we made a difficult sacrifice, to keep him safe. That it was for his own good to put him up for adoption. But I can't help but think of him, Fox. I can't help it. I believe that you will find all of your answers. You will find the answers to the biggest mysteries, and I will be there when you do - she is looking at him with tenderness, he turns to her but he can’t stand her gaze - But my mysteries... I'll never have answered. I won't know if he thinks of me, too, or, if he's ever been afraid and wished that I was there. Does he doubt himself because we left him? What questions does he have of me? The same that I have with this quarter? And I want to believe... I need to believe, that we didn't treat him like trash - her voice breaks completely and Mulder wants so badly to make her feel better, he puts his arm around her, and she puts her head on his shoulder, sobbing. Her tears begin to wet his coat so he rock her slowly caressing her arm, she puts her hand on his chest and turns her face hiding it under his neck crying hard, he closes his eyes helplessly, he would give his whole life for not seeing her suffer

\- We didn’t treat him like trash Scully, he has a normal life now because you were the strongest mother and woman, you saved him, please stop blaming yourself, I know that not knowing what has happened to his life, or if he will be fine, or if he knows something about us is hard. But we should think about him in a positive way, think that he has a good family that treats him well, and that has made him a wonderful young man - she smiles bitterly thinking about his words, they must think that they made the right decision, and that he is well, then they would able to live in peace. She pulls away a little and look into his eyes.

He gives her a smile and whip her tears with his thumb - I know he is, he is a wonderful young man, I’m sure - she says with a half smile, then she looks down to the black urn, and hold her with both her hands, he stands up and then helps her stand and walk through the rocks

Both go to the lake shore and Scully opens the urn containing the ashes of her mother, Mulder holds the lid while Scully looks for the last time inside the urn - Good trip mom, wait for me at home with Ahab and Melissa... I love you - a single tear roll down her cheek, while she pours the ashes into the water, letting the wind scatter them over the sand too.

She closes her eyes and thinks of the last time she saw her alive, that day she went to visit her at her house, her mother told her that she was very thin with a worried face, that she wished she were not alone, that she should think about going back to Mulder, that she should take the chance of being working with him again, and don’t deny all the love she felt for him anymore ‘N _o one is perfect Dana, we all make bad decisions in life, that doesn’t mean we are bad people, is just life, I hope one day you don’t have to look back and regret it_ ’, she remember her words so vividly, that was three months ago, why did she let so much time pass? why she didn't worry more about her mother?

She opens her eyes again and looks at the now empty urn, Mulder reaches out and receives it, she hands it to him, staring at him - Mulder, let's go home, will you? -

He looks at her with surprise, not knowing if he heard her correctly, is she talking about his house or her apartment? she sees that he looks at her with confusion - I don’t want to be alone, not today, can I go to your house? -

She continues to look at him with a serious expression, he represses a smile of joy and nods - Of course, yes, it's your house if you still want it -

She sighs and reaches out to stroke his cheek - Thank you - he kisses her hand and smiles with tenderness, then walk with her to the car holding her hand.

He opens the passenger door and helps her up, she seems so fragile, it's as if the sadness made her lighter - What do I do with the urn Scully? - he asks carefully

She looks at the urn and then at him - leave it , it's empty, I don’t need it - she says bitterly, he nods and closes the door, then puts the urn next to a chair in the parking lot and gets into the car, she has her eyes closed and is holding the quarter in her right hand, he closes the door and starts the engine

She opens her eyes and look at the quarter in her hand, he stretches out his hand and puts it on hers, so that the quarter is between both hands - We all have secrets Scully, there are things about parents that children have no right to know, the only thing that matters is that she loved you so much, just remember that - she squeezes his hand making a pout and nods, then sighs and puts the medal back in her jacket pocket.

He drives for more than an hour, she half sleeps all the way exhausted from crying. When they arrive at the house, she wakes up with the rough movement of the car on the uneven surface of the road, he regrets it, he should have paved the way to the house, and had managed to carry her from the car to the house - Hey sleepy girl, how are you feeling? - he says with a smile looking at her

She yawns and stretches her back a little looking towards the house - I'm fine -

He stops the car and look at her while unbuckling his belt - Are you ready? -

She then turns to look at him a little nervous - It was a dare on my part to ask you to bring me here Mulder, I'm sorry -

He looks at her tenderly and takes her hand - This will always be your house, and I'm glad to have you here -

She half smiles and opens the door, both get out of the car and walk towards the house, Mulder walks after Scully putting his hand on her lower back, she sighs feeling his hand, it’s a gesture that she enjoys, his spot.

He opens the door and let her get in first, everything is clean, something she had noticed the previous time, but now she is looking everything carefully, there are a lot of papers on the wall behind the couch, it seems as if part of his study had moved outside, even his desk, the kitchen has food, at least the cupboard seems full, that's new, it seems that he knows how to take care of himself at last, he closes the door and touches her arm - What you wanna do? You want some food, take a shower or go to sleep? -

She looks at him thoughtfully - I would like to take a shower but I have nothing to change -

He smiles looking to the side shyly - There are still some of your things in what used to be your drawer, including the shirt of the Knicks that sometimes you used to sleep - she looks surprised and remembers that it’s true, she didn’t finish taking her things, thinking that she would soon return, but she never did

\- Go to take a shower while I ask for something to eat, okay? - She nods and goes up the stairs, he looks at her tenderly until she disappears completely behind the wall of the stairs, his Scully is back, not forever, but it's a start, maybe the only sad thing is, that she is there because she just lost a very important part of her life, but that shows him that sadness is more bearable if it is shared, both need each other, they have always done.

She goes up the stairs feeling like a wave of feelings invades her, on the second floor everything remains the same, the room is the same, as if the time had not elapsed, she opens the one that used to be her drawer and there are her clothes, she takes a set of underwear, the Knicks shirt and pajama pants, then takes a towel out of the closet, it’s still in the same place, she takes the opportunity to inspect Mulder's clothes, there are several new jackets and a lot of jeans, on the floor next to the shoes there’s a small box, her curiosity pushes her to take it out and put it on the bed, when she opens it, she covers her mouth with her hand and frowns, inside there are pictures of them and William, she takes a picture of their vacations on the beach, they were so happy then, that makes her smile, then she takes a picture of William, the baby is smiling in the crib looking straight at her, she can’t help feeling how her throat closes, she puts everything back in quickly and closes the closet, then runs towards the bathroom and closes the door leaning against it, what a terrible idea was that, she undresses in a hurry and gets under the shower, she doesn’t expect the water to heat but let the ice water fall on her head and cries, she cries inconsolably until she start to tremble without stop, she wraps herself in the towel and sits on the toilet lid.

Suddenly Mulder knocks on the door - Scully? Are you alright? -

She makes an effort so her voice doesn’t sound shaky from the crying - Yes, just a minute - he doesn’t speak again but no footsteps are heard, so he must still be waiting outside, she cleans her tears and get dress, but she can’t stop shaking, apparently she is in shock, she wraps her hair in the towel and goes out to see Mulder standing in front of her.

He sees her tremble and hugs her immediately with concern, then he sits next to her in the bed gazing her - Scully, what's happening? How can I help you? -

She denies with her head hugged to him - Just give me a blanket, I need to recover the heat -

He pulls a blanket out of the closet and wraps her in it, then helps her up into the bed putting her under the blankets - I'm going to prepare some tea, It won’t be long - He runs downstairs and in a matter of three minutes he is back, his worried face makes her smile

\- I'm not dying Mulder, relax, I'll be fine - she says while warming her hands holding the hot cup - I think I shouldn’t have take a shower with cold water -

He looks between surprised and angry - Scully! That water is like brought from the north pole, you wanted to die? - He immediately regrets his words and sighs - I'm sorry, do you feel better? -

She looks at him half smiling, but with sad eyes - a little - He then climbs onto the bed and sits behind her letting her lie on his chest to warm her, she feels so small in his arms, but the heat of his body causes her trembling to end, she finishes her tea and puts the cup on the night table, then puts her hands under the sheets and closes her eyes still lying on Mulder's chest.

He then removes the towel from her hair and combs it with his fingers making her shiver, but she doesn’t stop him, he dries her hair the best he could and then throws the towel away making her laugh - You really don’t know the concept of order, do you? -

He laughs too kissing her cheek and catching her by surprise - You know me Scully, I’m the order in person - she smiles denying with her head - You wanna eat? the delivery order arrived before you left the shower -

She nods and turns to look at him - yes, but, let’s stay here for a while, ok? - He nods and kiss her cheek again holding her tighter and they remain like that until the sun hides behind the mountains.


	10. Feeling You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that special moment holding hands, they feel something is changing

They walk holding hands, they share casual looks as they look towards the road - What are you getting at? - she says interested

Mulder's theories sometimes manage to fascinate her, he is an intelligent man - Those boys, they just swallow the pill. It's the power of suggestion - They stop on the track facing each other, he holds both her hands now swaying them a bit, she looks up at Mulder with affection.

\- Is this received wisdom from your magical mystery tour? - They both smile looking at each other

\- Yes. Courtesy of... the shrooms, something else, something to... trump all hatred. Mother Love - she throws her head back surprised

\- Whoa - she replies in a total stoner voice

\- I refuse to believe that mothers are having babies just to be martyrs. I want to believe that mothers have a greater purpose for all of us - he says looking away trying not to hurt her but that words are so true to her

She looks away and speaks almost in a whisper - I agree. A child is not a tool to spread hatred - He looks for her gaze and find it again

\- But where does the hatred end, though? - he says almost begging for an answer

\- Maybe it ends where it began, by finding a common language again. Maybe that's God's will - umm God, that’s a difficult subject for him

\- How can we really know? He's absent from the stage - She smiles at him and he smiles back.

\- Well... maybe it's beyond words. Maybe we should do like the prophets and open our hearts and truly listen - He closes his eyes and breathes in the fresh air. Suddenly he opens them again in surprise, he can hear something, an eerie trumpet-like sound far off in the distance, like the one he presented her for the case.

Scully looks at him frowning - What? - Mulder looks around looking for its source - What? - she repeats trying to understand his expression

He keeps looking around - Did you hear that? - he asks her in disbelief, maybe he is going mad, her whole face is an interrogation symbol

\- Hear what Mulder? - she now looks at him with concern, but she doesn’t get an answer - Mulder? - the sound stops and he looks at her again, she seems really concern

He laughs - God was talking to me -

She raises an eyebrow looking at him hesitantly - that's schizophrenia Mulder, you said it yourself - he smiles, she remembers each one of his sentences, if that is not love, he doesn’t know what it is, he attracts her to him and hugs her tenderly.

She doesn’t stop him and she rests her head quietly on his chest - your heart goes very fast Mulder, Sure you feel good? - she says looking up

He looks down and into her blue eyes strangely, he feels very good - Better than ever  Scully, what you mean? - She puts her hand in his chest and touch his forehead with the other hand looking for a fever or something wrong, he laughs watching her - Scully look at me - he says to her holding her chin not letting her eyes look away from his - My heart beats faster when I hold you in my arms, you drive my heart crazy, you are the only reason why my heart beats - She stares at him in surprise and frowns trying to keep her tears from invading her eyes - I love you Scully - She breathes through her mouth and swallows nervously - I know it's too soon, that you don’t wanna rush things, that many things have happened in the last six years, but my feelings haven’t changed, you are the only woman I can love - tears begin to fall down her cheeks.

She finally escapes from his hand and hugs him with strength resting on his chest once more - I love you too Mulder and I will never stop doing it, and I think you know -

He lets out a small laugh caressing her back - I didn’t know that - He says in a high tone

She pulls away from him and hits him gently on the chest - Shut up Mulder - he smiles and she also smiles looking at him straight in the eyes, he is bringing his face closer to hers, both nervous by the reaction of the other, she doesn’t take her eyes off him and also leans towards him

When their lips come together they feel an explosion, like an euphoria, it is as if two wires made short circuit, an electrical current moving through them, both close their eyes and enjoy the moment, they have been waiting almost six years for this, it’s been an eternity, he holds her neck intensifying their kiss, she moans in his lips digging her fingers in his back, it’s a long and sexy kiss, something they were needing, they break up the kiss to breath, their faces are the reflection of happiness, both smile widely, he bites his lip still looking at her, she notices his action and blushes slightly releasing a low laugh while looking at the floor, he sees her tender expression and holds her by the waist and thighs raising her from the floor and carrying her towards the house, she gasps surprised, but crosses her arms behind his neck looking at him with tenderness, he realizes that she is lighter and that he can carry her without much effort, he turns to see her and kisses her lightly on the lips, she corresponds to his kiss caressing his cheek, he carries her up to the second floor and puts her gently on the bed.

She looks at him nervously, they haven’t been together in a long time and she already crossed the line of fifty, not to mention that he hasn’t seen her in almost six years, her cravings increase while he takes off the sweatshirt along with the shirt, oh my God, he's so sexy, how he does it?, she bites her lower lip looking at his strong chest, his abdomen and his defined arms, he looks at her sensually and she feels dizzy

\- it's your turn Scully - He says looking at her jacket, she takes it off and pulls it aside of the bed, - no, no, the shirt too, no cheating - She gets nervous and swallows - Scully, you're beautiful, it doesn’t matter if you're 40 or 80, for me you'll always be beautiful - She smiles and stands up taking off her shirt and staying closer to him, is when she notices that he has two strange marks under his collarbone.

She comes closer and puts her fingers lightly on the red marks - Mulder, what is this? - She asks worried frowning

He rolls his eyes looking at the ceiling - I don’t know, they appeared yesterday afternoon, maybe the placebo was not a placebo after all -

She smiles shaking her head - Oh Mulder! - they both laugh sharing a hug - Are you sure you’re feeling alright? - he raise his eyebrows and holds her closer kissing her neck

\- You won’t escape Scully, I’m feeling great -

She smiles and moans feeling his round lips on her skin, he sucks and bites here and there, he knows how to make her happy, he starts to unbutton her pants and she does the same with his, both remain stand only in their underwear kissing each other and caressing their bodies trying to be one again, remembering their selves, memorizing each part of their bodies, Mulder moves forward making her get on the bed without leaving her lips, their meeting is even better than they both remembered, their bodies remembered every inch of the other and intertwined naturally, not longer belonging to them and becoming one, it's as if life came back to them.


	11. Getting used to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully share a dinner at the Unremarkable House

\- Hey Scully - Mulder says over the phone, Scully smiles hearing him, although she knows what he's calling for, he doesn’t fail to surprise her - Hi - she says  

He smiles with the simplicity of her answer, it's so her, he loves that - I’m calling to confirm our dinner tonight, you will come, right? - she sighs smiling

\- Of course I will Mulder, at 7 is ok? - he runs a hand through his hair and smiles again - perfect, I'll look for a movie later - she shakes her head knowing that the movie will not like her but says nothing, not to disappoint him - Okay -

He begins to think which movie can surprise her and stays silent for a while - Very good Mulder, we'll talk later - she says, but he is so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t listen to her and she hangs up, he reacts by listening to the dead tone on the line and hangs up the phone heading to his movie collection.

 

Scully goes to the bathroom and takes a shower, she can’t stop her memories flowing back to her, memories of both, of their days at home watching movies, cooking together, laughing watching some comedy show, going to the movies or to a restaurant, sleeping on the couch, making love in any corner of the house, being only themselves, away from everyone and everything, so many years without having physical contact with someone and having him back in her life is like a refreshing breeze, it's living again. While she is under the water in the shower, she remembers their last meeting, while his fingers ran all over her body, while his tongue tested every corner of her being, while her nails sank into the skin of his back, how he remembered her sensitivity points taking her again until the madness and the climax, she can’t help it and feels a humidity between her legs and she seizes the moment. When leaving the shower she looks at her naked self in the mirror, six years have passed, six long years, she has grown older, lines furrow her face, but the years have been favorable, she still has something to give or at least that’s what she thinks, and hopes Mulder believes it too.

  


The Unremarkable House

6:58 pm

 

Scully stops the car in front of the house and look at herself again in the rearview, both know each other well, but she feels nervous, it's like starting over, things have gone well, their night together was unforgettable and he continues to be a gentleman, it seems that things in his life have improved, he feels more relaxed, more focused, still a little weird and a believer, but that’s his essence and her mistake was has tried to change it.

She takes her coat and walks towards the house, when she reaches the door she inhales heavily and knock three times, there is no answer, but the door is open, she opens the door a little and pokes her head looking inwards - Hello? - No answer, that worries her, walks two steps and closes the door, she stays alert to hear any strange movement - Hello? Mulder? - Suddenly, she hears how a lot of things fall to the ground and Mulder curses, Scully puts her coat on the sofa and runs to the noise and sees Mulder picking up a bunch of video cassettes from the floor - Mulder? Are you ok? -

He seems a little exalted and nervous - Scully, I didn’t hear you arrive -

She goes to where he is and helps him pick some movies - Mulder, can you tell me what you're doing? - She says frowning, he looks at her and swallows putting the last movies on the desk and putting his hands on his waist

\- I've been looking for a movie, but I can’t find it, I have been two hours here and there's nothing, it's like if it had vanished - she raises an eyebrow and sighs

\- Can’t you choose another one?, because with all these things here, I don’t think you'll find it today - she says crossing her arms over her chest, he doesn’t resign, this matter is important for him

\- Scully, it's “It Came from Outer Space”, it's a classic, and I know I have it both on VHS and on DVD -

She shakes her head and smiles at the floor - Then we're not going to dinner because you didn’t find the movie about aliens in the Arizona desert? -

He looks at her in amazement and leans back on the desk, knocking some movies back down and cursing again - Scully, explain how do you know what this movie is about? -

She smiles and walks towards the living room, he follows her without caring about the mess, she sits on the couch and he stands in front of her waiting for an answer, she shakes her head smiling - Mulder, I've seen some classics, maybe I saw it with you at some point, or maybe I've had some free time - she says, avoiding his gaze

He sits next to her and takes her by the neck and pulls her towards him kissing her with eager, she corresponds to his kiss a little overwhelmed and blushed, but with joy filling her chest, she moans in his lips and he smiles biting her softly - I love your surprises Scully -

She smiles also licking his lower lip with her tongue making him moan, he holds her butt and carries her to his legs making her sit comfortably on him without her feet reaching the ground, they look at each other for a while, it's as if they could see their souls, they smile with confidence, they feel good with each other, Mulder has his hands on Scully’s butt and waist, she caresses his cheek and the other hand rests in his shoulder, suddenly she puts both her arms behind his neck hugging him tightly, he does the same feeling her scent, they remain like that for a couple of minutes as if they wanted to recover the lost time,he caresses her back and then kiss her cheek pulling her away just a little, their faces remain very close, he can feel her breath near his lips, he kiss the corner of her mouth and smile

\- Do you wanna eat Scully - he asks with a smirk, she giggles caressing the back of his neck

\- Yes, please - she says in a whisper, he pecks her lips and help her stand following her towards the kitchen, Scully takes a seat at the table and Mulder serves the food he prepared himself.

Scully feels the aroma of the food and smiles - I can not believe you've learned to cook Mulder- he laughs turning to look at her and finishing serving the dish, then walks towards her putting both dishes on the table and then retracing her steps to serve the drinks, he puts the glasses on the table and sits smiling at her

\- I couldn’t just eat pizza or pasta all my life Scully - She looks at him and tries to smile but she realizes that it’s her fault that he had to learn to prepare his own food after being used to her preparations

He can read what she is thinking and reaches for her hand - Don’t think about the past Scully, I'm really grateful, now I can surprise you and not just wait for you to take care of me - She swallows and nods squeezing his hand.

 

When tasting the first bite, Scully opens her eyes with surprise, it’s really delicious, he laughs almost choking on his own bite, she smiles giving him a pat on the back - Are you okay Mulder? - she says to him still smiling, he knows that she is mocking him and he loves that, it’s what she always used to do

\- Well, I'm the one who should ask that, you seem had fall in love with my food - she blushes a bit and bites her lower lip, he takes advantage of it to tickle her side making her laugh, that magic sound, that laugh that can kill you with sweetness, he leans towards her and kisses her again savoring her lips that taste like Mulder's special sauce

Pulling away she gives him a stinging look - maybe, they say that love starts with the stomach - they both smile and continue eating, when they finish he picks up the dishes and takes a dessert from the fridge putting it on the table, she looks at it with enthusiasm and tenderness giving him a big smile - What is the occasion? - He goes for a couple of plates and spoons and sits giving the knife to her to do the honors

\- You are here, what can be more important than that? - She smiles sweetly and takes the knife from his hand splitting two pieces, she gives one to Mulder pecking his lips, for Scully’s surprise the cake is dietetic and delicious - Do you like it? - he asks with a grin, she nods taking the spoon to her mouth and creaming her chin

Mulder stretches a finger to clean her and then takes it to his mouth - Mulder! -

He shrugs and laughs - What? It tastes better when it's smeared on you - She blushes and gives a light tap on his arm smiling.

After a while both clean the dishes, he washes them and she dries them, then he takes her hand and they sit on the sofa to watch a movie on television that had already begun, after not finding the one he wanted and to find out that she had already seen it, he doesn’t give it much importance and she doesn’t either, she snuggles up against him and he holds her tight with one arm, the night is cold so he puts the cover upon them, not much later he feels that her breathing is calmer and when he looks at her he realizes that she is slightly asleep, he kisses her forehead and leans his head on the back of the sofa and soon he also falls asleep.


	12. Worry about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder finds Scully after her seizure

Scully parks her car outside the FBI headquarters and walks to the basement - Sorry I'm late. The parking garage is locked down for some reason… You here, Mulder? - She looks around but the place is empty, she then walks towards the desk putting her bag in a chair and then sitting behind the desk she plays the latest Tad O’Malley video on Mulder’s laptop  
\- Six weeks ago, we went off the air due to threats from outside forces bent on controlling content deemed dangerous to their cause. Today we're back, with facts threatening these forces yet again, the discovery of something that's so shocking you'll want to sit down and prepare yourself for the truth, what may seem like science fiction but is science fact, the legitimate and verifiable discovery of alien DNA that's in virtually every American citizen -  
She suddenly feels her heart pounding stronger inside her chest and a palpitation inside her head that grows until it is only a sharp pain in her brain, she takes both hands to her head trying to alleviate the pain but it is useless, as she can, she gets up from the desk to go out and ask for help, but the pain is so strong and after a few steps she falls on her knees to the ground and a series of images crowd her mind making her lose the notion of reality, images of a virus, people dying, the cigarette smoking man, Monica Reyes, Mulder agonizing, the end of the human kind, a spacecraft. She tries to speak but she can’t, the pain is so strong and sharp that trying to stifle a scream she bites her tongue with force and blood flows from her mouth, after that everything turns black.

Mulder comes down to the basement again, when he arrives at the office door he feels like he loses all the air in his lungs and his heart starts to beat faster, he runs to where Scully is lying unconscious on the floor and a thread of blood falls from the side of her lips, he tries to hold her but doesn’t dare, the only thing he does is hold her hand to take her pulse and make sure that she is alive, then he calls emergencies and waits right to her side, he calls her name several times touching her cheek but there’s no response, a lot of thoughts cross his mind, if something happens to Scully he would not know what to do, as far as he knows she is not sick, since they have been going out together he has seen her very well, what the hell is happening, he begins to despair, in that moment a female paramedic enters the office and kneels next to Scully followed by a male partner

Mulder steps away letting them work, the man takes out his Stethoscope to check her heart while she checks her pupils with a small flashlight - What's her heart rate? - she asks while doing her part of the job

\- Heart rate elevated to 186 BPM - he answers a little agitated

  
Mulder realizes that the situation is critical, he walks from one side to the other scratching his head with one hand, damn it - Ma'am, can you hear me? Can you hear me, ma'am? I need her blood pressure… No dilation, unresponsive. No indication of trauma...You found her where she is? - she asks Mulder

He gets closer to the woman looking to Scully - She must've fallen. It's me, Scully… Can you hear me? - he tries again, but she is completely unconscious

  
The woman keeps checking her - She's bit her tongue, but no trauma to her head… Has she had seizures before? Does she take meds for anything? -

He seems confused, what the hell is she implying - No, no… She's perfectly healthy. She's a doctor. She would've told me -

  
Right then a new couple of paramedics come inside followed by Skinner, the male paramedic stands up giving space and asking them to move - Hey, hey, hey. We got a gurney coming in -

Skinner walks towards Mulder with a concerned face - What happened, Agent Mulder? -  
Mulder walks his eyes between Scully and Skinner - They say she had a seizure -

  
The paramedics do their job while they look at them worried - One, two, three, lift… Gentle, gentle… Call the hospital with our ETA… Let's clear out - They put her an oxygen mask and walk out of the office - Coming through -

Mulder does not wait for a second to follow them, Skinner reacts and follows him - I'm going with you -

They arrive at the parking lot and both climb into Mulder's car, both men look worried and surprised, Scully was only sick once before and both know it was a critical situation, thinking about cancer makes Mulder feel a knot in his throat, his only wish is that Scully be well, he can’t lose her, not again

Skinner looks at him and guesses in his face what he is thinking because he is thinking the same, this is strange and uncommon in Scully, it must be something serious, but he doesn’t want to alarm Mulder, he knows how much he has always loved his partner and if he is with him right now is to accompany him and reassure him - Relax Mulder, she will be fine -

Mulder frowns driving fast behind the ambulance, he doesn’t know anything, she was fine yesterday, this is like a nightmare to him - That’s what she always says, so I don’t know if is true anymore -

Skinner smiles with bitterness, it's true, she always says that she is fine, no matter how bad she feels or the difficulties she is going through - She is a strong woman Mulder, she has already demonstrated it, more times than I can remember -

Mulder nods with sadness, he is telling the truth, but what if this is it?, what if she can’t face difficulties anymore?, what if she is tired?, she has the right to be, no, he has to be positive, Scully is the strongest person he knows, she will be ok.

 

General Hospital, Washington D.C.  
Two Hours Later

 

Mulder stand up and walks around desperate, what’s taking so long? He looks at every doctor waiting for an answer, but none seems to address him or give him any importance, Skinner stands behind him and puts a hand on his shoulder - Mulder calm down, these things take time, I'm sure that as soon as they know something, they will let us know -

Mulder sighs and puts his hand on his waist denying - This is insane, I can’t stay here waiting forever, I need to know something - Skinner looks away knowing that there’s nothing he can say in the moment

  
Mulder takes a sit leaning forward putting his elbows on his thighs, Skinner goes away looking for a coffee. Mulder is worried, he can’t help it, things have been improving with Scully and suddenly this, it has no sense, he can’t lose her now, he close his eyes and breaths heavily, her image is in his mind, she bit her tongue, he can’t imagine how much pain she was feeling, he needs her, he needs to see her, talk to her, feel her close, this must be another sick joke of destiny, why she always has to suffer? Why can’t she be just happy for once? He blame himself, all her pain is always his fault, the x files destroyed her life, he stands again, he can’t stay still

Skinner comes back and give him a cup of coffee - Thanks Walter - he nods and leans against the wall

  
Half hour later both men are more worried, Mulder is completely out of himself, all the wait can’t be normal, he needs to see her - I just want someone to tell me what the hell is going on here -

Skinner looks at him with sympathy - No news, good news, Mulder -

Mulder doesn’t look at him, he looks around looking for answers - That's BS, and you know it -

Skinner tries again to calm him down - Why don't you go outside and get some fresh air? I'll text you when there's word -

Mulder can’t stand it anymore, he doesn’t care if Skinner is his superior - I don't want to hear it from you. I want to talk to Scully -


	13. Taking care of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder take Scully home after her accident

General Hospital

Washington D.C.

 

The Dr. Joyet discharges Scully from the hospital with the commitment that she should not be alone, Mulder takes charge and arranges everything to take Scully home, his home, he just hopes it will be their home again very soon, after the seizure in the car, she only had another mild episode, for that reason she can leave, but the doctors don’t know for sure if it will happen again, that's why she must be accompanied by someone for a few days

Both are nervous, Scully knows that Mulder is very worried about her, and it seems a very tender gesture that he wants to take her home and take care of her, things have gone well between them recently, but nobody knows what will happen in the future, it is better go slowly, he is excited about taking her home, but he doesn’t know how this will turn out, he just hopes for the best.

  
She leaves the bathroom ready to go, he takes her suitcase, some things he bought for her against her will, and makes her walk a little ahead of him to watch her, she seems to be well and that makes him happy, after believing that he would lose her, he feels relieved to have her by his side, she feels intimidated walking in front of him, because she knows he is watching her, she looks askance backwards and blushes making him smile

  
When they get to the car he opens the door - A Mustang Mulder? -

He smiles looking at her expression between impressed and terrified - It's beautiful, don’t you think? - She laughs as he closes the door and turns to get in the car - We can fly home in this beauty Scully -

She denies smiling and rest her head in the back of the seat - It’s comfortable, but I can’t believe you actually buy a car like this Mulder -

He does not know it either, maybe it's the crisis of middle age or old age - If you want me to return it, I will -

She turns to look at him frowning - Why will you do that Mulder -

  
He looks at her with tenderness,if she knew all that he would do or would not do for her - If you don’t like it, neither do I -

She smiles closing her eyes, then turns to look at him with tenderness - keep it Mulder, it's hot - both laugh and Mulder looks at her raising his eyebrows

\- it's good to know -

She closes her eyes again and leans back, Mulder looks at her with concern and reaches out to take her hand - Do you feel good? or should we go back inside? -

She shook her head without opening her eyes and squeezing his hand - I'm fine Mulder, I just want to rest - he turns on the engine of the car and without letting go of her hand, he puts both their hands on the gear lever and both stay that way throughout the trip to the house.

  
Scully is falling asleep on the way, he doesn't stop looking at her, he feels grateful to have her again by his side and that nothing serious happened, but what if she has more seizures being alone with him? That scares him a lot, but at least she won’t be alone. She moves a little in the seat and he tries to let go of her hand so that she gets comfortable, but she continues to hold him tight and he feels a warm in his heart.  
Something that has him confused is her theory about her visions, she says is William doing a sending, if it is true, what else could their son communicate through visions, this is a sensitive issue that creates many concerns, maybe they can discover something soon, for now he just wants to take care of her.

When they arrive at the house, she doesn’t wake up and he decides to carry her inside, he releases her hand tenderly and puts her on top of the seat, opens the door as slowly and silently as possible and turns around, opens her door and unbuckles her belt, she moves a little squinting her eyes, but at that moment he takes her in his arms giving her no time to protest

She gasps realizing his action and he smiles looking at her tenderly - Don’t worry Scully, I got you, I will never let you fall - she blushes and rests her head on his collarbone crossing her arms behind his neck, he inhales the scent of her hair and can’t avoid an increase in his heartbeat, she makes him feel good.

  
She is not a person who allows herself to be easily helped, she has always been an independent woman, but with the age comes the calm, and the last events have been so accelerated, that she feels for the first time comfortable being carried in Mulder’s arms. She feels his heartbeat, he is excited, she smiles tenderly hiding her face in his neck, Mulder makes her happy, that's the only thing that matters, and knowing that her son is alive, and that he can communicate with her, makes her pain tolerable.

She feels his lips kissing her forehead and closes her eyes, remembering all the occasions in which he has done it, a whole life together, sharing sadness, joys, bewilderment, difficulties, wonders, a whole life at Mulder's side, she feels protected by him and that is more than enough.

  
He finishes climbing the stairs and tries to open the door with her still in his arms, but she looks at him smiling - You can put me down Mulder - he nods and put her down slowly, he opens the door and let her get inside first walking back towards the car for get her suitcase, she pushes the door and enters the house, but this time she sits directly on the sofa, the truth is that it’s her favorite place, close to Mulder's life, close to his billboards full of newspaper clippings, to the x files, to his desk, that’s his life, and at some point it was hers too.

  
When he comes back and sees her on the couch he smiles - Scully, you must go to bed -

She denies sighing - I want to stay here Mulder, I don’t want to be alone upstairs and it's still early - he nods and goes up to the second floor taking her suitcase, she lies on the sofa and closes her eyes inhaling the smell of Mulder, he must sleep there almost every day, he has never been someone who enjoys being in bed

  
He opens her suitcase to put her stuff in her drawer, it will always be her drawer, he puts everything inside delicately so as not to wrinkle anything, there are enough clothes for a week, and in the drawer for one more, the necessary time for her to improve and recover her strength.

He goes down again and sees her asleep on the couch, he smiles and grabs the blanket from the back and covers her, she sighs and he puts a strand of hair behind her ear.

While she sleeps he prepares her food, a chicken soup and a salad, something light and nutritious, when he is finishing the dinner, he listen to Scully restless on the sofa, he lows heat to the oven and walks towards her, Scully moves uneasily on the sofa squeezing the blanket with her hands, Mulder sits on the edge and rubs her arm to wake her up - Scully, wake up honey -

She wakes up startled and clings on his neck frightened, he hugs her calmly, stroking her back - It’s ok honey, I'm here, breathe Scully, I'm here - she sobs against him, Mulder feel her tight her hold of him - Calm down, we are fine, we are home -

Although that last was said without thinking, it doesn’t go unnoticed for her, and that makes her sob even more, it’s their home, no matter the time elapsed, doesn’t matter that she left, for him, that's where she belongs, he pulls her away a little and press his lips against her forehead - Don’t cry Scully, you can seize again, I’m here - she looks into his hazel eyes and tears fall down her cheeks, she withdraws her arms from his neck, lowering them slowly down his arms until resting on his forearms, getting quieter while looking straight at him

  
He puts his hand on her cheek while still holding her waist with the other - Are you alright? What can I do? How is that head? -

  
She half smiles breathing out - I’m fine Mulder - he looks at her, squinting and stroking his head

  
\- what happened? more visions? - she denies and sighs

  
\- I saw you dying again, I can’t lose you Mulder - her eyes fill with tears again - everything started here Mulder, in this house, I can’t… - her voice breaks and she clings harder to him to assure his presence, he smiles frowning, caressing her back again

  
\- I’m here honey, I’m fine, I won’t go anywhere - she hiccups in his shoulder and then kiss his cheek pulling away again

  
She looks into his eyes and he does the same smiling - I’m sorry Mulder - he wipes her tears with his thumb

\- There’s nothing to apologize for, now, I will turn off the oven or our food might get burn, and we don’t want that, right? - she denies with her head laughing and seeing him walk towards the kitchen

  
He serves a bowl of soup and takes it to her, then sits back on the edge and takes a spoonful to her mouth - Mulder, you don’t have to do this, I can do it -

He smiles with the spoon in front of her mouth - I know, but I'm going to take care of you, and that includes making sure you eat well and don’t strain yourself, so, open your mouth lady - she giggles and obeys, he feeds her and she feels like the most loved woman in the world

Their situation is complex but this is wonderful, it's as if the years had not passed, it's as if they were still the same as they were ten years ago, they are not what they used to be, but it is as close as they have been.

She feels that new tears threaten to come out of her eyes, and swallows with force blinking several times, her gesture doesn’t go unnoticed for Mulder who smiles tenderly - It is the first time someone will cry for my food Scully, I think I've surpassed myself -

  
She lets out a laugh closing her eyes, he puts the plate on the coffee table and puts his hand on her cheek, Scully opens her eyes and looks at him with love - Thank you Mulder - she says in a sigh, he pulls her to him and she surrounds him with her arms reclining her head on his chest, he kisses her hair and smiles feeling complete happiness

  
\- How are you feeling? Is there anything else I can do? - he asks in a whisper, she denies in his chest and sighs, he caresses her back and her hair with tenderness - I think we should go to bed then, you need to rest Scully - his voice is sweet and calm, he used to do that when she was sad, or sick like now, so many memories, so many moments shared

  
She pulls away and look into his eyes, he sees deep into her eyes looking for an answer, but she doesn’t say anything, instead she leans forward and pecks her lips with his slightly, then looks at him again and smiles - Let’s go -


	14. Paying attention to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder picks up the mess

 

The Unremarkable House

Two weeks later

2:30 pm

 

\- Mulder, this is a mess - she says holding some folders from the floor and putting them in the living room center table, he laughs turning around to see her, she is wearing jeans and a t-shirt, her cheek is no longer bruised, she is going crazy looking at the dump that Mulder keeps, now that she can do things on her own, her eagerness to clean attacks, just like old times, he thinks.

 

\- Scully, that’s the files for the last case, I have to keep everything where I can see it - he says repressing a smile, she raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms over her chest, he stands from the desk and walks the short steps next to her - Alright, sit down, I will put all this on the table - 

 

She sighs and close her eyes raising her eyebrows, he leans forward and hugs her tightly making her smile - You will never change Scully, genius and figure til the grave - she laughs pushing him away and sits on the sofa, seeing him pick up the mess with satisfaction.

 

\- How is that head Scully? - he asks looking at her briefly and continuing his work, she smiles laying her head to one side looking at the floor, he looks at her again and see her smiling - Why are you smiling Scully? - he says putting a bunch of folder on his desk and gazing her.

 

\- I’m impressed Mulder, you picking up the mess, it’s a miracle - she says raising her eyebrows and smiling at him, he walks towards the sofa and sits next to her putting his feet on the table, she snuggles up against him and he crosses his arm behind her, to let her lie completely on his chest - My head is fine by the way - he laughs kissing her forehead with sweetness.

 

She sighs and close her eyes - Do you think he will send me more visions? - she asks with bated breath, he caresses her back and sighs too. What can he say, he has no idea, all this is new to both, even more to him, visions of William, it is impossible, but he has no reason to distrust her, he would like to be inside her head and see it for himself.

 

\- Maybe, according to your visions he needs our help, the most likely thing is that you’ll come back to know about him, the only thing I hope, is that it doesn’t send you to the hospital again, and that I am by your side to hold you - he kisses her forehead again and she smiles, these two weeks by his side have been wonderful, having him so close, taking care of her, is something that she would not change for anything.

 

After a while he turns the tv on and the music channel is giving a special, the Ramones no less and he thinks about Langley, he smiles bitterly and sighs, Scully looks up at him with a sweet smile - Langley? - he nods and she pulls away walking towards the kitchen for a glass of water

 

\- You could have asked - he says following her with his eyes, she fills the glass with water and turns around walking to sofa again

\- I know, but I’m fine Mulder, thanks - she says taking a sit and putting her feet on the table just like him, he smiles and watches the tv screen singing I wanna be sedated in a low voice, Scully look at him and giggles puting the glass on the floor and laying back in the sofa

 

\-  Just put me in a wheelchair, get me on a plane, Hurry hurry hurry, before I go insane - she sings too, he looks at her with a smirk, she turn to see him and raise an eyebrow - Shut up Mulder -

 

He laughs and hold his cellphone from the table looking for the video recorder - Sing again Scully - he says holding the phone in front of her, she pushes it away with her hand smiling, lowering it to the sofa, Mulder doesn’t release the phone but understands that he will not succeed, maybe he will do it on another occasion when she is unprepared. She yawns and closes her eyes sighing, after a few minutes he also feels tired and mutes the television, letting the sleep reach him.

  
  


7 hours later

 

Both enter the house after a long night, the house is a disaster, apparently after they ran out, the Russian agents were responsible for turning the place upside down, all the files are scattered on the floor, all the drawers open, chairs thrown away, not to mention that the walls have bullets embedded and the stairs are almost destroyed, they will have to reconstruct several things. 

Both try to take some disorder, but after exchanging a few looks, both throw the files to the floor again defeated, and walk towards the sofa exhausted, Scully puts her hands on her belly and puts her feet on the table closing her eyes, Mulder does the same following Scully’s action, he puts the cellphone on the table and his jacket on the arm of the sofa, then yawns.

 

Suddenly Mulder’s cell phone screen turns on and Mulder hits Scully in her thigh making her jump, they both look at the screen and see Langley again, this time with an urgency and terror voice - _ Mulder? Mulder! They know that we know! Destroy the backup! Mulder, I'm afraid _ \- both look at each other with confusion without knowing what to say, Langley disappears from the screen and appears the white haired man who tried to kill them, then the screen goes off again and everything is quiet again.

 

Mulder looks at Scully with resignation, she closes her eyes raising her eyebrows and opens them again to look at him frowning, he pulls her towards him passing his arm behind her shoulders, and she leans her head on his shoulder - I can’t believe this, they escaped and took Ringo with them - He smiles sadly and lets out a long sigh, she raises her head to look at him and feels his disappointment - I’m sorry Mulder -

 

He smiles honestly and kisses her forehead - There's no reason to apologize, we did what we could - she nods and lies back on her shoulder. He stays thoughtful for a few minutes and speaks again - And I thought we could share eternity together - she looks at him again but is frowning with a half smile

\- You aren't serious, Mulder - she says distancing herself a little, he looks at her seriously but with eyes of love

\- Maybe we could, if the creators were not psychopaths - he says laughing and trying not to scare her

 

She half smiles but stays pensive, she knows he means it, when the teacher said that Langley and her wanted to share eternity together, she shared a look with Mulder, it was like an impulse, something inevitable, maybe there could be a second chance after all. 

She closes her eyes and leans on his shoulder again feeling secure and valued, he smiles and holds her tight trying to feel her closer to him, he wants to spend the rest of his life with her, but he has to remember himself that with Scully are baby steps, there’s no hurry he thinks, he will be there until she’s ready, meanwhile he will try to make her happy.

 


	15. Shopping with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to IKEA

IKEA  
9:45 am

 

Mulder pushes the shopping cart while Scully walks beside him, placing a hand on the metal rim, they need to buy some decorations that were destroyed, lamps, a vase that Scully required and a new crockery, since the present one is a mixture of several things, which disgusts her. He granted pleased, he just wants to see her happy, it is already a lot that she has accepted to go shopping with him, even more so when that is not yet her house, which means that they are on a very good road.

\- Look at that Mulder lamp, we could put it next to the sofa, do not you think? - he looks at her smiling, she seems excited, as if she were actually decorating her own house, she turns to look at him and he nods walking with her to the beautiful room that the store put together.

\- Well, this living room is so cozy, I like the lamp Scully, you know I will love anything you choose - he says turning to look at her, she blushes a little lighting the lamp, she then looks around walking towards the sofa and taking a sit, he follows her with his eyes smiling - You think the sofa has to go? - he asks smirking.

She denies standing up and walking towards him - No, I like our sofa, it’s comfy - she says looking into his eyes and smiling, he releases a hand from the cart and takes it to her waist, pulling her towards him and slowly bringing his face closer to hers, making her feel his breathe close to her mouth, her pulse quicken and she begins to breathe through her mouth looking at his lips, he gets closer and put his lips upon hers that burn with desire, neither of them care if someone is watching them, she crosses her arms behind his neck and begins to kiss him greedily making him moan, she caresses his hair and his neck introducing her tongue in his mouth, causing him to correspond to her action doing the same, their kiss is long and passionate, when they move away to breathe, the lips of both are swollen and red, she smiles shyly swallowing, he puts his thumb on her lips cleaning them slowly while biting his own lips, she feels her knees weaken and she walks away from him towards the kitchen section, he laughs and follows her satisfied.

She breathes deep trying to calm her livid, he knows how to destabilize her, what the hell was that she couldn’t even control herself? She puts her lips together trying to hide her nervous smile, turns to look at him and he comes walking slowly behind her with a mischievous smile, she smiles shaking her head and raising her eyebrow in reproach, he winks at her and she turns to avoid having more temptations.

He watches her walk from one side to the other as she chooses, without concealing his stupid smile, that woman drives him crazy, and that casual look of shirt and jeans, makes her even more irresistible, she looks at him out of the corner of her eye and realizes that he hasn’t taken his eyes off her, she flips forward again and bumps lightly with an old lady, she remains paralyzed opening her mouth in surprise, the lady takes a step back disgusted - I'm so sorry, please forgive me - Scully says embarrassed, the woman nods and moves away, Mulder can’t help but laugh, apparently that kiss really affected her, she turns to see him and if the looks could kill, he would already be dead. He looks away distracted , so as not to upset her.  
She chooses a square crockery, the dishes are white with red lines on the far right and the glasses are also white with the two lines on the top. She walks towards the shopping cart and leaves them in quickly to keep walking ahead of him.

He walks faster staying right next to her, she doesn’t look at him disguising that she already saw him, he takes her hand linking his fingers with hers, she swallows and looks at his hands intertwined with a half smile that tries to hide in a useless way, he smiles with pleasure - where are we going now? - he asks with interest, she looks around and stops walking and he imitates her.

\- This place is huge Mulder, I really don’t know - she says turning to look at him  
\- Well, and what else do we need then, I’ll guide you - he says confidently, she squints smiling and looks to one side thinking  
\- I think we need to change the handrail on the stairs, fill in the gaps left by the bullets and paint the room.  
\- Very good, then we go to the area of carpentry and masonry, we hire someone to fix the stairs as quickly as possible, the other two things, well I can do it - he replies while they walk still holding hands  
\- I can help you… if you want - she says a little nervous  
\- I will love to Scully - he says squeezing her hand, she smiles and follow him  
After they get everything they need, he takes her to the bedroom area, she looks at him strangely - Do you need a new bed, when you don’t even use the one you have? - She asks him raising an eyebrow  
He smiles with a shrug - that one is old, don’t you think? - She crosses her arms and tilts her head, denying  
\- That bed remains empty all the time, besides that mattress costed us a lot of money and is good for your back - he smiles thinking about how well she knows him and takes her hand guiding her towards one of the beds.

It’s a king size, with a white quilt and a set of eight pillows, he throws himself on, making the pillows jump, she sits on the edge of the bed giggling, feeling the comfort of the mattress, he pulls her towards him forcing her to lie down next to him, she can’t deny the bed is comfortable and absolutely beautiful, not to mention it has a lot of space, for four people maybe.

\- This is nice, isn’t it? - he says smiling, both are lying on their backs looking at the ceiling, she half turns her head to look at him and returns to look up  
\- In this bed you could have a party or an orgy - he laughs out loud and turns on his side, resting his elbow and laying his head on his hand  
\- Wow Scully, I like your way of thinking - he says smirking and she closes her eyes smiling - But the truth is, I was only thinking about how we would have fun, you and me, alone -  
She opens her eyes and stares at him - I think you will not find me in this bed, maybe I'll get lost in here - he laughs again and bends to kiss her taking her by surprise a second time, she stays still and he enjoys the taste of her mouth for a few seconds until she pushes him away putting his hand on his chest - Stop it Mulder, let’s go now - she says standing and walking towards the cart.

He stands up with a sigh and walks towards her, standing right behind her and forcing her to walk between the cart and him, she smiles and he kisses her hair with tenderness - Let's go home Scully, later we will have the opportunity to return for that bed - He says to her ear, that tickles her and she laughs softly, taking a hand to her ear to calm the sensation, so they walk to the cash register, take the purchases to the car and go home.


	16. Loving you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deep conversation ATTHS

St. Rachel Motel  
1:45 am

Scully tosses and turns in the bed restless, after seeing her double she isn’t able to fall asleep, she feels uneasy and scared. She is not a woman who believes in such things, but the case is really bizarre and she can’t help feeling the creeps. Suddenly she feels that there is someone behind her, she turns around in bed to discover that there is nobody, she begins to breathe with difficulty and gasps several times trying to catch her breath and also, her sanity.  
She tries to calm down, but she is not even able to close her eyes of fear that when she opens them, she might find an unpleasant surprise. She stands up and walks towards Mulder's room, he is asleep with his back to the door, to avoid the devil, like her, she realizes that in this case, she is the devil.

He feels her presence and turns to see her - Oh. Speak of the devil - he says with amusement, she looks at him with puppy eyes and sighs

\- I can't sleep, Mulder - she says with a pout

He looks at her with surprise, he remembers the times that she could not sleep while they lived together, they were always moments when her faith faltered or she felt helpless and sad - What's the problem? -

She moves nervous changing the weight of her body from one foot to the other - Something about this case is getting under my skin - she says exhaling forcefully

 

He half smiles, se rarely shows this kind of feelings - Well, we've had stranger cases, Scully- 

She pouts, and he realizes she's really nervous - Can you hold me? - she says with a trembling jaw

He nods without think it twice - Yeah. I can do that - he says pulling the covers so she can snuggle under it, she lies on the pillow on his arm, he moves closer holding her completely from behind, they remain quiet for a while, none of them close their eyes, it feels good, too good, it's the first time they're so close in a case, the first time they share a room, the first time they're more than professional colleagues in the middle of an x file and both are enjoying it.

\- What's gonna happen? - she says quietly after a while, Judy's words hit her in a way she didn't expect, they're getting old and they are alone, the future seems lonely too, if they don't do something about it, but she needs to know if they can really try again, if this is not just about have some fun and then split again.

\- What's gonna happen when? - he asks breathing so close to her that she feel her skin born.

\- When we're old - she says knowing how it sounds, that are old, he's close to 60, that's not relatively young, it's relatively old, even the 60s are the new 50s and so on.

\- What do you mean "when"? - he says with a smirk, he's thinking the same, they are not getting any younger.

\- I mean, sooner or later we're gonna retire and… Are we gonna spend time together? - her voice is sweet and he can feel a bit of concern in her question, he thinks she is absolutely cute and try to light the situation.

\- I’ll come push your wheelchair with my wheelchair - he says with a chuckle, she chuckles too, he's always sweet and funny, but she needs more, she needs some security.

\- That's not what I mean - she says quietly again making him think, he tries to understand her, she's been asking weird questions, like do you think of as old that was unexpected to him, but also sweet, men also think about this things, he had been having back pain and he also needs a new pair of glasses, but he feels young, that's what really matters, at least that's what he thinks

\- Oh, I'll always be around, Scully. Offering bulletproof theories of genius that you fail to assail with your inadequate rationality - his words are low but his time is deep and truthful, she smiles and closes her eyes for a few seconds, she loves science and he loves her loving science, that's pretty clear, but he doesn't say it very often and she is enjoying it

She finds the perfect answer to that - And I'll always be around to prove you wrong. Hmm. Promise - she says with a chuckle, he smiles pleased, he loves her, that's the truth, and he wants her close to him, always

They keep quiet for a moment enjoying themselves, the heat of their bodies, this closeness is always good, but she needs more, she needs to know if he will stay, if they can be together again - No, but that's not what I mean - she says breathing out, releasing her fears

\- What do you mean? - he says with a sigh, he feels so relaxed next to her, he wanna be like this forever

\- What if you meet someone?.. What if you meet someone... younger who wants to have kids? - she says testing the water, she needs to know, it's the right time, she hopes for the best

\- Oh, that's what you mean… - he sighs again, she is being open with her feelings, that's something he appreciates, she is not holding back, now he had to be honest - Well you could do the same. You could meet someone and have kids - that's good fear too, she is a very attractive woman, she might have some affairs while they were apart.

She laughs, she didn't expect a question back, was he asking seriously? He knows her, so he must know the answer to that - Mulder, that's not gonna happen - 

\- That's nonsense - he refutes

 

\- No, it's not... I'm... I'm at the end of that journey - she says sadly

\- Do you want to have more kids? - he asks with interest, they didn't have the chance, when they were running, she didn't want any kids, and William's memory was still heavy on their shoulders.

\- Well I would have liked to have had another one - she says thinking about it, it was an unexpected question, but she really thought about a big family when she was young, after William was difficult think about it, and later, Mulder’s depression, she didn't want children with anyone else but Mulder

\- At the risk of sounding insensitive, what's stopping you? - 

\- Mmm besides the fact that the first time was a miracle? And besides the fact that I don't have anyone to have one with even if I could? - both things are true, they might hurt, but is her reality

\- You're a woman of science - he says in her ear

She chuckles, science won't help her now, and what kind of future awaits - Mulder, sometimes I think the world is going to hell and that we're the only two people who can save it - 

\- The world is going to hell, Scully. The president working to bring down the FBI along with it - that's their reality now, the worst one

She meditates his words, she quit to the hospital, the x files are all they have now - What if we lose our jobs? - she asks with a frown

That hit him - Yeah. Then what would we do? - both stay quiet thinking about it, it's not a simple question, it's actually a challenge, what will they do?

She turn to look at him resting in her back - We'll think of something - she says with a smile, he smiles too looking deep into her eyes, that woman is perfection, he leans closer to her and brush his lips against hers, she corresponds to his kiss with sweetness - what are we doing Mulder, are we really trying something, or is this just fun, how do we get here? - She asks him with sincerity.

He looks at her and swallows, he just wants to be by her side, take care of her and love her forever, he sighs and sticks his head on the pillow next to her laying his forehead right to his face - I just want to make you happy Scully, it's the only thing I've always wanted - he takes his face off the pillow and looks at her again, she puts her arm behind his neck and begins to kiss him, moving slowly towards his chest, until half of her body is on top of him.

He smiles with pleasure and kisses her greedily separating his lips to let his tongue play inside her mouth, she moans with pleasure, and lets both tongues meet, he takes her hips and pulls her up completely on him, she caresses his neck and chest in such a sensual way, that an erection begins to hit her thigh making her smile - I think someone joined the party - she says between kisses, he nods with what sounds like a groan of pleasure and flips her over, to stay on top of her, he stares at her for a moment with such an expression of love, that makes her eyes smile - this is the something I was talking about - he nods with a smirk and kiss her again, and this time he won’t let go.


	17. Making love to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A romantic and wild night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adult content

St. Rachel Motel

 

Scully is thoughtful, definitely the case was in a few words, bizarre and a little scary, she hadn’t felt so strange since the case of Pfaster, and the truth is, she doesn’t know if her subconscious cheated her double, if the bread pills worked, or if her logic helped her, the only thing she knows, is that both her and Mulder are safe, she puts the last evidence of Chuck and Judy inside her purse, and then they can leave the motel.

 

Mulder gives a small pep talk to himself, the night with Scully was magical, first time they share a motel room in a case, and first time they have such a deep conversation followed by a romantic and unforgettable night, this case maybe made him die of fear and attacked himself, but it was worth it.

He unbuttons a couple of buttons on his shirt, hangs his jacket on his arm and enters the room, Scully is putting the evidence in her purse and looks at him out of the corner of her eye, but he has everything ready to take her into his arms again - So I was thinking maybe we could get a couple hours in before checkout time? - She looks at him with suspicion frowning, he blushes a little, he’s nervous, but he laughs a little trying to hide it - I'm just talking about getting some shut-eye - 

 

She immediately understands his tactic and she play her own card - I'm glad to hear that, Mulder - He swallows thinking what else can he say

 

He lick his lips still with a blush - Yeah - He looks at her and hen to the floor - Uh, I guess I should hit the hay - he says opening his arms and smiling a little   
  


She looks at him in a sensual way and answers in a low and sexy voice - Okay - looking into his eyes    
  


He’s losing his chance - Yeah… But if you need anything, you just, uh, call me - there goes his last card, maybe he can win after all

  
She keeps looking at him in that way that drives him crazy - I can't imagine that I will - are her final words and he looks down defeated, smiling at her and closing the next door behind him   
  


She looks at the closed door and sighs closing the purse - But then again, it's not out of the realm of extreme possibility - she whispers to herself walking towards the door

 

Upon opening the door, a surprise is waiting for her, Mulder is standing leaning against the door frame, smiling pleased and triumphant, he didn’t lose after all, the night was incredible for both of them, and for both was impossible to resist being together once more, she raises her head to look at him and he takes a step forward taking her by the waist and kissing her madly, she throws her arms over his neck and kisses him with the same intensity, both agitated breaths come together and desire intoxicates them.

 

He holds her hips and raise her, she immediately crosses her legs behind his back holding herself in his waist, he push her against the door and releasing his hands unbutton her jacket and throw it away, moaning against her lips while she gasps with desire, helping him with her blouse and continuing then with his.

 

Their lips are swollen and on fire, their tongues are dance partners, and their bodies have a rhythm, the rhythm of love. He takes her to the pulling sofa, and puts her there gently without leaving her lips. He gets on his knees next to the improvised bed and unbutton her pants pulling them down slowly, making her desire grow with every second, he takes her heels off followed by her pants, and then kisses her ankles making her moan louder.

 

He kisses every corner of her body making her tremble and call his name between groans, he takes off his shoes, socks and pants in a hurry, he looks at her with passion, she is on the bed with only her underwear and her messy hair on the pillow, her breathing is fast and her eyes are all over him, he goes back to bed lying on top of her, he presses hard against her left thigh, she smiles pleased and slips her hand inside his black boxers making him jump and giggle, he follow her and slip his hand inside her thong brushing his fingers against her clit and then slips them inside her making her moan his name, he kisses her neck, her collarbone, her jaw, her lips, bite her ear lobe and she digs her nails in his back,feeling as her pulse goes completely out of control and her breathing accelerates more and more with each new kiss and bite, he removes his boxers and her tongue and let himself get into her wet folds, making her back arched and her breasts collide with his chest, he runs his hand behind her back, and unbuttons her bra to take a look at her breasts, and kiss her nipples with tenderness.

 

The feeling of being intertwined is the same as always, they know each other enough, they know how to please each other, they know every corner, mole, scar of their bodies, to be like this, united, is a blessing, their rhythms shrink and increase, he puts his hand against the wall looking for stability and the others on the pillow next to her, she keeps her hands on her back, the moans get louder, she cries his name and he feels a new wave of pleasure hit him, pearls of sweat adorn his forehead, she raises up a little to reach his lips and bite them crossing her legs behind his back, making him get more inside her, her scream is drowned inside his lips and both are at the limit. He comes first groaning loudly into her neck, biting her shoulder, she follows him and he watches her face contort as her orgasm swept over her. 

 

He lies on his back next to her with a heavy breathing, both look at each other and smile, she turns on her side and leans on his chest, crossing one leg on his thighs, he embraces her, drawing her closer to him, the cold of dawn hits them, so he takes the sheet and passes it over them, they remain silent for a long time feeling how their pulses return to normal, she sighs deeply and he kisses her on the forehead - What’s the matter Scully? - she keeps quiet and squeezes him tightly, he doesn’t press her, he knows that when she is ready to talk she will.

 

She sighs again and raise her face to look at him - I thought her words wouldn’t hurt me, but they did, and I know it's silly, because it were the words of a mentally ill woman, but when a woman has passed her fifties, it's normal for us to think about these things, I’m sorry Mulder - she sighs again letting all her doubts fade away, he frowns thinking about it, and can’t help but hate the woman who made her Scully felt insecure, although she is already dead.

 

\- What did she said? - he asks unsure of whether he will get an answer, she thinks about her words again, and they resonate stronger inside her head.

 

_ \- Afraid I'm gonna dirty your cheap little ensemble? You're nothing but a hosebag. How old are you? 40s? Past your child-bearing years.You're all dried up, not even half a woman -  _ Without thinking, she said them aloud and Mulder feel his blood boil with anger, how that woman dared to say such atrocities to Scully?, to that perfect woman who now lies in his arms, he will never think of her as an old or dry woman, she is perfect, it doesn’t matter if she is 20 or 80 years old.

 

\- Never believe those words Scully, you're perfect, you always will be, and you're not dry, you're better than ever, like a good wine - she smiles shyly - the lovemaking session we just did, probes it, you're vital and precious and I wouldn’t change you for anyone - she feels tears form in her eyes, he bends his head a little and kisses her tenderly, she kisses him in return and feels how a tear escapes from her eyes, making company to their entwined lips.

 

They stay that way, embraced, until their time at the motel is over, then they take a shower and return to their respective homes, which they hope will not be two for much longer.

 


	18. Crazy about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> about Mulder's little obsessions and little dinners

Mulder is messing up the whole house - No, it's not in here, either - She is losing patience, standing in front of him, beside her desk with her hands in the back pockets of her pants, closes her eyes and sighs trying to stay calm   
  


\- Mulder, what I don't understand is how this guy knew about your secret rendezvous signal - She says looking at each of his movements, the room is a mess, all his videos stacked in small mounds, notebooks scattered everywhere, not to mention that they match the walls' papers. 

 

He keeps his quest searching everywhere - Who cares about any of that, Scully? I can't find "The Lost Martian" When he said that that episode of The Twilight Zone didn't exist, that's when I knew he was a crazy person. It's a classic. So I came home, and I checked my box DVD set, and it wasn't on there. I checked all my episode guidebooks. No mention of it. I searched online. Nothing. So now I'm going through my tapes because I'm sure I recorded it at some point - She listens to him speechless, what the hell is he talking about? Why is an old tv show even important? This is so typical of Mulder.

 

She tries not to roll her eyes and try to understand - Well, maybe it's one of those other shows, like Outer Limits or … - 

 

\- Confuse The Twilight Zone with The Outer Limits? - he interrupts, stopping his task and staring at her - Do you even know me?! - he yells at her with impatience

 

She sighs changing her weight from one foot to the other - Can we talk about this over dinner, please? - She says closing her eyes in frustration

 

He looks at her with disappointment - I'm not gonna be able to eat until I find this. Ever again - 

 

\- It can't be that good of an episode - She realizes that he will let her have dinner alone once again and sighs with resignation, the first time he did it, she wanted to die of rage, but after the third time, she realized that it would be something that she would have to face many times.

 

She looks at him and realizes that his expression has changed, he prepares to give his speech - It.. It's...it's not about the episode, Scully. It's about my memory of seeing my first Twilight Zone. It changed me. You don't forget that. I was eight years old. My parents let me stay up till midnight because that was back in the day when it only aired, you know, late at night on some local channel… - She sees that he gets lost in her memory and she takes the opportunity to leave, the last two times she has left without him noticing, she picks up her things and leaves the house - I remember it all so clearly, as if it just happened - He returns from his memory and realizes that Scully is no longer in front of him.

 

He looks around confused and remembers that the last time, she also went away because of him, he runs to the door and sees that she is getting into the car, he shouts her name and runs to her side, she gets out of the car, but leaves the door open holding it with your hand - Hold it Scully, please don’t leave, I’m sorry - he says reaching her side.

 

She looks at him with regret and denies with a bitter smile - It's not the first time Mulder, I think I'm getting used to it, these things are common to you - she says and tries to get on the car again, but he takes her hand and looks at her with a guilty face, she frowns and close the door giving him a chance.

 

He smiles brightly and takes her in his arms to hug her tenderly, then he pulls back a little and kisses her softly in the lips. - Thank you Scully, I promise you I won’t do it again - She smiles raising her eyebrows, he nods understanding that is maybe a big fat lie - Okay, not so often - She laughs and rests her head on his chest - I promise that I will try my best, I don’t want to miss a minute of your time with me - She raises her face and looks at him with tenderness, he gives her a peck in the lips, and takes her hand walking back towards the house.

 

He opens the paper bag she had brought and realizes what it is, chicken fingers and vegetable wraps, plus a small passion fruit dessert - What's all this Scully? I prepared something more - she smiles sitting at the table,he remains stand putting the food in the table - I know, but I knew you probably hadn’t eaten anything all day, so, I decided to bring something... small? - she says with a chuckle

 

\- Small? This is too much, I can’t eat as much as I used to, old age prevents me - She laughs and he smiles while bringing a couple of dishes to the table, she take one and puts a wrap and a finger in it, he goes to the kitchen and brings a container, there is vegetarian rice with chicken and bacon, she looks at him, amazed and pleased - It looks great right? - he asks, raising his eyebrows twice, in that flirtatious way he usually uses.

 

She smiles and nods - And it smells good, well done Mulder - she says while he serves her a little on the plate, then he goes to the refrigerator, takes out the jug of juice and brings two glasses, then pours a little in both, she drinks a little and savors it licking her lips - Strawberries and banana, great combination - he smiles again and puts the jar in the kitchen counter getting back to sit on the table next to her.

 

Both eat quietly exchanging some looks, sharing a few bites or cleaning the other's lips with coquetry, suddenly she feels a sharp pain in her forehead and frowns taking a hand to her temple and closing her eyes, he looks at her worriedly and stands up quickly crouching down beside her - What is it honey? Are you alright? - she nods and breath out - Are the visions again? Did you see something? - she denies opening her eyes and looking at him.

 

He frowns with concern, if they are not visions, what happens then, she reads his question in his eyes and puts her hand on his cheek - Mulder, I’m fine, It was just a stinging headache, but I'm fine now, don’t worry okay? - he caresses the hand on his cheek and then kiss it, she smiles a little with a sigh, he sits down again without letting go of her hand, she squeezes it to make sure she's okay, but he's not convinced - Mulder! - 

 

\- We can’t be sure Scully, stay here tonight, please, I can’t let you go now - she tries to refute but the way he look at her doesn’t allow her. She sighs in frustration and nods - Good,now finish your dinner while I clean up the messy bedroom - she chuckles, it is a fact that the bedroom must be a mess, just like the rest of the house. She finishes eating and washes the dishes of both, keeping the leftovers in the refrigerator, he comes down again and looks at her, she smiles and he stays calm, maybe it was just a headache, but he will not let her go.

 

She walks towards him and he takes her by the hand guiding her to the second floor, the sheets are clean, which indicates that he has just changed them, one of her pajamas is on the bed and she smiles looking at him in the eyes - you're a cheat, the only thing you want is that I stay to sleep with you - he smirks and leans down kissing her forehead - Thank you Mulder - she says looking at him tenderly

 

\- I wanna be sure you’re okay, go change, if you want take a shower, the bathroom is clean - she laughs and stands on the tips of her toes to kiss him, he smiles in her lips taking her by the neck and intensifying the kiss, then let her go change while he goes downstairs to turn off the lights and lock the doors.

 

When he returns he sees that she comes out of the bathroom in her silk pajamas, she half smiles and gets under the sheets, he opens his drawers and takes out a pair of sleeping pants and a t-shirt, then goes to the bathroom and takes a quick shower. When he returns, she is between asleep and awake, but turns to look at him when he gets under the sheets behind her - What do you think will happen to William? - she says looking at him out of the corner of her eye, he gets closer to her, perfectly demarcating her small body with his, he thinks for a moment kissing her cheek

\- I don’t know Scully, it's been 17 years, we don’t know if the threat of the virus will actually come true, we have no clue about anyone's whereabouts, as you said, we just have to do our job and wait - she sighs and nods closing her eyes, both want answers, but the truth always flees from them, it is as if they took two steps forward and three steps back.

 

She needs to know more about her visions, she needs to see her son, she knows they will meet again, otherwise all this connection won’t have any sense - How do you think our lives would be if we had left the x files a long time ago, if it were only us, do you think we would have a normal life? - she asks in a whisper, he suddenly has deja vu to their conversation in the motel a couple of weeks ago, she’s been doing a lot of questions about them, about their future, Can they really dream of a future and a normal life after all they have seen and experienced? can they return to live together as before, but this time without worries? he doesn’t know what to answer, he wishes things had been different for both, he always dreamt about a normal life next to her.

\- I have always imagined us together, calm and happy, maybe things are never normal between us, but we are partially happy, at least I have been by your side Scully - she smiles, she has been happy by his side, regardless of his eccentricities or obsessions, she has been happy, he has been the only person who has really understood her, even in silence, that is something that no one else can ever achieve.

 

\- I have also been happy Mulder, no matter what - he kisses her cheek softly and closes his eyes, they can be happy again, both feel it, this is a new beginning, a new chance, and they can’t let it go.

 


	19. Pranking you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> about a Jelly in a big foot mold

She walks to the small living room from the kitchen and sees Mulder walk towards the TV - I see you found your lost episode - 

 

He smiles at her stopping the VHS player - Turns out it wasn't a Twilight Zone after all. It was a knock off show called The Dusky Realm - The cassette clatters and he pulls out damaging the tape - Which is now lost for the ages - he throws it to the floor without looking at it, and follows her to the sofa   
  


She is carrying her freshly made jelly and puts it on the table sitting next to him in the coach - Couldn't find anything to set it in, so I used your Bigfoot impression as a mold - He chuckles and she smiles, then sighs looking at the shaking mold, she takes the two spoons and gives one to him, he takes it and tries to bring it closer to the jelly, but he slows down

 

\- Oh, no, wait, you first, it could be the lemon-lime - she smiles and nods   
  


\- Well, yeah - She exhales and smiles nervously taking a spoonful of jelly and carrying it to the top of her face, but before taking it to her mouth, she stops and puts it back on the tray exhaling, she looks at her with interest, a question on his face, she looks at him again and smiles bitterly - I want to remember how it was - he nods smiling and she chuckles softly - I want to remember how it all was - 

 

He thinks about the depth of her words and smiles pleased, those words have a background that both know well, he puts his spoon on the tray and holds her hand taking her to his lips, he kisses it softly and she smiles, a pure smile, full of happiness and memories, of love and understanding - Is still like that Scully, things between us will never change, we will always be side by side, fighting against all odds and our own weaknesses, we will have each other -

 

She wants to think that, but they are not there yet, this is still his place, she has a home out of these four walls, they are not a thing yet, they are trying. But she needs more, she can’t pretend, she hates to leave, but she has to, he doesn’t ask her to go, but either ask her to stay, her things are not here, are in that huge and empty house that is nothing like her.

She smiles bitterly, and he analyze her expression, it's the same as him, he needs more, he wants her to stay and never have to leave again, but she keeps going to her house, to change clothes, to live, to sleep, it doesn’t matter if she stays two nights with him, she always ends going to her own house, a house that he doesn’t know, he wants to ask her to stay, but he does not know what her reaction will be, preferring that it is she who decides to stay.

 

\- I guess I'll have to eat it myself - she chuckles and nods, he takes her spoon and eat the piece of jelly that she had left there, he bites, tastes and swallows, she waits to see his reaction, he looks at her and smiles - this is the best thing I've tasted in years Scully, and it’s definitely not lemon-lime - she chuckles again enjoying his childish expression - Come on Scully, I understand what you’re saying, but you can’t miss this - she smiles looking at the mold.

 

She thinks of her mother, her father, her sister, Emily, William, so many things that should be different, but so many people that gave her happiness, and the most important are still at her side, taking care of her, understanding her, protecting her. She looks at him with tenderness and she approaches him and puts her lips on his kissing him gently, he corresponds to her kiss in the same way - You’re right Mulder, things will always be the same between us, the only thing I'm grateful for, is that you're still by my side - she says smiling at him, he smiles too caressing her cheek, she gets her spoon again and sighs getting a new piece of jelly.

 

He encourage her repeating her name in a whisper, making her laugh - Shut up Mulder - he laughs too waiting for her to eat her famous jelly, she finally brings it to her mouth and swallows it making a face of disgust - Mulder! It was lemon-lime, I hate you - he laughs out loud and manages to stand up before she gives him a fist in the arm, she stands up and chases him around the room, both laughing out loud, he gets behind the desk and they threaten to one side and the other, but she doesn’t manage to catch him, he runs towards her and embraces her from behind crossing his arms on her chest and belly - That’s no fair Mulder - she says out of breath trying to escape, he gives her a loud kiss on the cheek making her chuckle.

 

\- I’m sorry honey, but I think that doesn’t harm your memories, since it was the one that you didn’t like - she nods smiling, he is right, and it wasn’t so bad after all - It was good, right? - he asks leaning his face to one side trying to look at her, she nods looking at him and kissing his lips, she turns around and embrace him crossing her arms on his waist and resting her head on his chest - Are we gonna eat that, or what? - he asks her with a smirk.

 

She looks up and smiles - Yeah, we should, but I think is a little big for just us - he winks at her and hold her hand 

\- I can do it, don’t worry - she chuckles and both walk towards the sofa, ready for eat the jelly.

 


	20. I failed you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully find William dead

She holds the snowball in her hands and thinks about the boy, what if he is really William? Why would he choose to die right before they find him? Why did he communicate with her so many times if he didn’t want to see her in person? She feels footsteps on the stairs and puts the globe in the pocket of her coat,  Mulder comes in again and stands next to her very close, taking her by the shoulder - I have a bad feeling about this case Scully... are you ready to go? - she nods and he invites her to walk in front of him putting his hand on her lower back.

 

He opens the door and let her get in, then walks around and gets in the driver’s seat, she seems lost in her thoughts, so he stays silent and turns on the engine driving to the hospital. He is affected too, very, but as always, he tries to be strong for Scully, she has suffered enough.

 

He hopes that this boy is not really William, what prompted him to commit suicide?, he doesn’t believe that he murdered his parents even if that is the theory of the police. But he doesn’t want the last memory of his son for both, is a boy with a bullet in the head inflicted by himself, it’s like a nightmare.

 

They arrive at the hospital and wait, the body is transferred to the morgue and they must wait to be authorized to examine it, Scully is nervous, she looks very small sitting in that chair next to him, her expression is sad, he is worried she is maybe falling of that cliff right now, as she said before they get inside the house, he holds her with his arm around her shoulder bringing her close to him - I will come with you if you want - she swallows and looks at him, she can see he’s sad too, she knows him, she know that expression, he is trying to held back his emotions, she frowns and denies looking at the floor.

 

At that moment a nurse gives them authorization to enter and both stand up, she walks towards the morgue and he stays behind looking at her, she is definitely falling apart, her walk is slow and insecure, he feels a hollowness in his chest, not only because of that boy who can be William, but because of her, seventeen years of torture, and now even more guilty for the suicide of her son, this has to be a joke, this has to be a mistake, the world is gone mad.

 

She walks to the morgue, squeezing the sample taker in her hand until her knuckles turn white, going in there and seeing him again is a nightmare, having to take that DNA sample is a catastrophe, what the hell did they do so life keep punishing them? Why does an innocent boy have to pay for them? Why can’t they have a moment of happiness and tranquility without something tormenting them again? 

 

She enters the small room and goes to a counter, opens the bottle and takes the small cotton tube to her mouth to take her own DNA sample, then takes the other bottle and to the table next to the body, she looks at the closed black bag and feels terror to open it, but she must do it. A trembling hand holds the zipper the and opens the bag revealing the young man's head, his face full of blood makes her eyes begin to fill with tears, she takes the bottle sample and a scissors and cuts a piece of the boy's hair and grunts it in the bottle closing it again.

 

She looks again at the young man and sit next to the body feeling a great pain in her heart, she has a lot to say, she swallows feeling a lump in her throat, is this is really her son, she has to tell him what she’s feeling, no matter if she can’t hear her, she has to. Mulder stands outside the door, he doesn’t want her to see him, he just wants to be sure she’s ok, she begins to talk, and his pain grows inside his chest.

 

\- I don't know if you are who I think you might be.But if you are William this is what I'd say… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I didn't get a chance to know you, or you get a chance to know me, or your father… I gave you up for adoption, not because I didn't want you, or because you were any less loved. I was trying to keep you safe, I hope you know that… Uh, and maybe maybe I should have had the courage to stand by you. But I thought I was being strong, because it was the hardest thing I've ever done - She sniffles and tears fall down her cheeks - I mean to let go. And to know that I was gonna miss your whole life… But it turns out that this is the hardest thing, to see the outcome, and how I failed you - She cries disconsolately - I need you to know that I never forgot you… And I thought, I felt that even recently, that we were gonna somehow be reunited… I wish I could have been there to ease your pain. -  She looks down with sorrow letting her tears fall to the floor - Oh, my God, this is so inadequate… I'm just so sorry. I'm so sorry - She sniffles and sighs letting her pain go away, she looks up towards the door and sees Mulder - Have you been there the whole time? - She asks with a broken voice

 

He denies with a sad face and walks towards her - No, but I heard enough, you have nothing to apologize for - he holds her tight and she cries in his chest holding him as if her life depended on it - This is torture, Mulder - he looks down at the boy and can’t stand it, he looks away feeling new pain hitting him, she pulls away and holds the two bottles from the table behind her - I need to get the results - 

 

He looks down and hold them for her - Okay. We can use the lab here and get a DNA comparison - she nods agreeing  - They'll be back in two hours - she nods again whispering a positive answer, he let her go out first and turns off the lights walking behind her, he puts his hand in her lower back guiding her towards the lab, both leave the samples there and go to sit in the waiting room, he sits beside her crossing his arm behind her back, so that she lies on his chest, the latest events have kept her awake and she is exhausted - Mulder - she whispers, he waits for her to continue - what will happen if it is really William? This is not what I plan for our son when he tries to move him away from danger - new tears fall down his cheeks and he hugs her tightly, he tries not to think about that, but he can’t help but imagine what she does, if that body is the one of his son, it is as if they had failed in all aspects of their lives

 

\- I don’t know Scully, I… We have to know this is not our fault, we can’t decide for him, I really don’t know… I just know this is not your fault, you protected him, sometimes life is… complicated - she sighs and close her eyes wiping her tears with her hand - Don’t cry Scully, we will be fine - he kiss her temple and she sniffs.

 

After and hour she falls asleep in his chest, he on the other hands is unable to do it, he counts the minutes, trying to imagine what will be the result, he pulls away a bit trying not to wake her up and puts her on the sofa, she seems to sleep deeply and doesn’t notice, then he puts her coat on her to protect her from the cold of the night, he walks to the laboratory and asks about the results, the manager tells him to wait another twenty minutes, he walks around trying to clear his head, he needs to know, the wait is killing him, what will he do if is really William? Years of suffering trying to imagine a happy life for him, and turns out he was not happy at all. 

 

the manager of the laboratory calls him and walks towards him delivering the results and apologizing he goes away, his hand trembles unable to look at the result, he sits and breaths out trying to regain strength, he opens the envelope and quickly the sheet, his pulse accelerates and he feels that morality falls to the floor, tears fall down his cheeks without him being able to avoid it, their son, he is death, William, killed himself, this can’t be real, he feels empty and useless, his desire to see his son again and talk to him vanished in the blink of an eye, he thinks about Scully and how he is going to tell him, at times like these he would like to be able to pray and ask a high power for comfort, he remains seated until he is able to stand up again and go to give the news to Scully.

 


	21. Meeting you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully's meeting with William is not as she imagined it

Scully pours gas into the car and stretches her neck trying to lighten her stress, footsteps approach and she looks towards the origin of the sound - Were you following me? - says the old guy smiling at her, she looks at him trying to remember where she has seen him before and smiles

 

\- Hey. Didn't I see you at the hospital? - she says frowning a little

 

He offers a kind smile - It must be kismet - he chuckles - But I doubt we'll be seeing each other again, I'm driving across country - she lays her head looking at him with courtesy.   
  


\- Oh! Anywhere in particular? - she asks trying to keep the conversation, since he is being kind to her 

He seems happy to talk - No, I just want to see the world… Things are about to change - he says with a serious expression, she frowns trying to understand his words but is useless

  
He turns around and walks towards his car, she suddenly remembers her conversation with Mulder - Hey! Are you Dr. Masao Matsumoto? - she asks with interest this time

 

He frowns - A doctor? - he chuckles again - No. I never finished high school - she looks at him without knowing what to say - You seem like a nice person - he smiles -  I wish I could know you better - 

 

She feels a warm in her heart, is good hear friendly phrases from strangers - Well, safe travels -   he smiles turning again and opening the driver’s door of his car, he turns towards her suv, he puts a foot inside the car and turns to look at her again

  
\- If you don't stand for something you'll fall for anything - she looks at him with a question in her face, but he gets in and drives away while Mulder comes out of the store

  
\- Who's that? - Mulder asks looking how the car goes away

 

Scully looks at him with a half smile - Just a friendly old guy. But he seems so familiar - she looks to the floor thinking about his face, she opens her mouth remembering - The Pick Up Artist - Mulder frowns without understand

  
\- What are you talking about? -

 

\- That book in Jackson's room, I think he's the author - she says with amazement

  
He frown again finding the whole situation funny - What'd he say? -

 

\- He gave me a piece of advice, he said... "If you don't stand for something, you'll fall for anything - 

  
He is aware of what she is saying and realizes who that man really is - That's a Malcolm X quote, Scully - she also realizes, understanding what Mulder wants to tell her, and opens her mouth incredulous, both run towards the road looking both ways, but the car is no longer in sight, Mulder looks around and sees the security camera

  
He points to it with his finger and looks at her - Scully - both run to the station and enter the store, he pulls out his FBI plate looking at the manager - We need to see your surveillance video. Now - 

 

The man do as they say and rewind the video tape as far as they indicate - Right there - she says seeing herself in the video.

Mulder is standing behind Scully, and watching the video without being able to believe what his eyes see, she watches the video between incredulous and happy, he puts his hands on her shoulders knowing exactly how is she feeling

  
_ \- Are you Dr. Masao Matsumoto?  _

_ \- A doctor? No, I I never finished high school… You seem like a nice person. I wish I could know you better. _ _   
_ _ \- Safe travels. _ __   
  


  
He lowers one of his hand to her waist smiling, she smiles too with tears in her eyes, their son is alive and safe, and he knows her, and wants to know her, it is the best gift she has ever received, She tries not to cry and leaves the store so that no one sees her tears, Mulder asks the man the tape and goes out to look for Scully, she is lying on the door of the suv crying, he goes to hug her and she clings of his jacket tightly, letting her sobs get stronger, he caresses her back and kisses her forehead - It’s okay honey, he is okay, we will be okay - she pulls away looking at him, he leans down and kiss her salty lips full of tears - he knows you and he doesn’t hate you, you should be happy - she chuckles while he wipe her tears with his thumbs

 

\- I am happy Mulder, I’m just overwhelmed, I can’t believe it - he smiles kissing her forehead again and hugging her tight, they remain embrace it for a while until he pulls away and show her the tape

 

\- We will be able to see him again, until then, here he is - she smiles holding the tape and putting it against her heart, he smiles and walks around to the driver’s seat, she gets in the car with a smile, he is alive and he knows about them, that means he heard her speech in the morgue, she doesn’t know how to feel about it, the only thing that matters now, is that their son is alive and safe.

 

The trip back is long and she manages to sleep most of the way, he is happy, after the suffering of two days, finally manage to feel good again, he drives to Wallace Road, after the days they have had, she doesn’t want to go to sleep alone. After three hours they get home, he is exhausted and his back and neck hurt from the trip, she wakes up and stretches her body, looking at him she realizes that he is tired, she holds his hand and he smiles - Let’s go inside, you are exhausted Mulder - he chuckles nodding, they go inside with their suitcases and their tiredness, they are getting old for this, the FBI is no longer a place for them.

 

Both walk straight to the bed, she puts the video tape on the night table with a smile, and pulls the broken snowball out of her pocket and puts it next to the tape, he pulls their pajamas out of the drawer, and they both undress in bed throwing the day's clothes to the floor, both undress the bed and organize the pillows before getting under the blankets. he stretches out exhausted and gives a grunt of pain, she looks at him with concern and makes him lie on his stomach.

 

He follows her orders tired, but as soon as he feels her hands on his back, he feels better, she raises his shirt asking him to take it off, he does it while she takes her body cream from the dressing table and spreads it all over his back, massaging him with care, he moans with pleasure every time she puts pressure on some points, she smiles knowing that she really is turning him on. After a couple of minutes he turns around and holds her neck pulling her towards him and kissing her with passion - I thought you were exhausted Mulder - she says smiling in his mouth.

 

He smiles too biting her lower lip - Don’t do that then, you know your massages turn me on Scully, I’m alive again - he begins to undress her feeling better than ever.

 


	22. Right beside you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder finally goes to Scully's house

Scully holds his hand smiling, he turns to look at her and smiles too, he understands her expression, so he puts his phone away paying her attention, she lays her shoulder on his rocking both chairs, they remain quiet for a while feeling each others presence, the last hours has been crazy, but they learned the lesson, no more self-service restaurants, he turns to kiss her forehead and both stand up thanking the waitress again. 

 

They take a taxi and Scully asks Mulder to go to her house, after the living room blew up, they must already be working on the damages, when they get there, he checks his car to make sure it's okay. Then they walk holding hands towards the house and see two men checking the damage, Scully talks to them while he goes in and looks at the house. The door and the main window were already replaced, and the house is safe again, in the next few days they will have to fix the whole living room.

 

After talking to both men, she goes to look for Mulder and finds him lying in his bed, he looks her up and down as soon as she enters - This house is a mansion Scully, but I must say that it doesn’t have much of you, although the bed is comfortable - she smiles and lies next to him over his arm, putting her head on his shoulder.

 

She sighs with force and closes her eyes - I haven’t lived in this house Mulder, when I bought it I thought about renting it, someone told me that I should rent it for days and I have done it for several years now, I have lived in the hospital or in nearby hotels almost all the time, I've never felt comfortable here, since we go back to work again in the FBI I've been living here, but it has not been a home - she says quietly sighing again.

 

He strokes her hair and kisses her forehead, after a while she got up and goes to the bathroom, he takes the opportunity to go to look at the destroyed room, she looks at herself in the mirror and feels dizzy, her hands sweat, something she has been feeling for some weeks, she will have to go to the gynecologist and start a hormonal therapy to reduce the symptoms of menopause, she has also gained weight and appetite It has increased, the truth does not mind wearing loose and more comfortable clothes, but aging is not easy, she thinks looking herself again in the mirror and wetting her face, when she comes out, she sees that Mulder is no longer in bed and goes to look for him, she finds him in the kitchen watching the refrigerator - hey Scully, who is Scott? - he asks her casually, she smiles and crosses her arms

 

He raises his eyebrows and waits for an answer - it's my psychiatrist Mulder, we usually do the therapies here, when I'm here - he nods and stares at her

 

She swallows and looks at the floor - You want us to go to my house Scully, I don’t think it's a good idea for you to stay here while doing the repairs - she looks at him again with surprise - of course if you don’t want to, it's fine -

 

She closes her eyes and when she opens them again she looks at him sweetly - I'd like that Mulder, thank you, I don’t think I can stay here while there are men walking around -

 

He smiles pleased - and I don’t want you to be alone with several men here, too much temptation - she laughs denying - I don’t think they can resist you Scully - she smiles at him bitterly - What’s the matter? -

 

She looks around trying to find the words - I'm no longer a temptation for anyone Mulder, it's over, now I only take pills, my back hurts, I sweat too much, in just a few words, the charm is over - he looks at her sullenly and approaches her holding her neck and waist

 

\- Well you're still a temptation for me, and the man who doesn’t see you for what you are, is an idiot, in addition, we can share the pains and measure them together - she smiles and he approaches to kiss her, she puts her hands on his sides and tiptoes a bit corresponding to his kiss.

 

He accompanies her to make a suitcase for a couple of weeks and realizes the clothes she chooses, almost everything is sweaters and sweatshirts, some suits for work, but everything seems very loose, she sees the way he looks at the sets and smiles - yes, I've also gained a couple of pounds, thanks to menopause, funny right? - 

 

He laughs denying - You are very thin right now Scully, a couple of pounds won’t do anything to you, I think you are overreacting - she keeps packing while he watches some television, she feels dizzy again and sits down slowly not to alarm him, she doesn’t want him to suspect something or worry about her, when it's a completely normal process, he nevertheless manages to worry - you're fine Scully? - 

 

She nods, turning to look at him - Yes, why? - 

 

He approaches and sits on the edge of the bed next to her - You don’t look very well, you're a little pale - she smiles 

 

\- The menopause Mulder, don’t worry... the suitcase is ready, I'll just get some things from the bathroom and we can leave - 

 

He nods and takes the suitcase - I'll go to store it in the car and wait for you, is that okay? -

 

She nods and walks to the bathroom, while she puts some creams, shampoo, and other personal items into the bag, she sees that she has many tampons stored, which indicates that she hasn’t had her period in a long time, it’s not the first time, but it seems to be definitive, that saddens her a little, her fertile times are over.

 


	23. Praying with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully visits her OB

Scully enters the consulting room and sees a very young pregnant girl sitting in the waiting room, she sits in front of her and the girl smiles at her, she smiles back and looks away trying not to feel bad, every time she sees a pregnant woman or a baby, feels a twinge in her heart, without managing to avoid thinking about William

After a couple of minutes her OB, the Dr. Allen invites her to come in, she walks towards her smiling and shakes her hand, the woman closes the door and then goes to sit behind her desk, they talk about her last symptoms and the regularity of her period, in addition to her last physical changes, the doctor talks about some treatments they can follow, but they must first do some blood tests and urine, after that they can talk about hormone treatment.

\- Okay Dana, in a couple of hours I will receive the results to make sure everything is fine, and then we decide what treatment is better for you, but you don’t have to worry, all those symptoms are perfectly normal - she says with a smile, Scully nods and sighs

Scully goes to church, listens to the gospel, commune and when is going out her cell phone rings, it's Mulder, she crosses herself with holy water and goes to meet him at the crime scene.  
After checking some hospitals looking for possible organs transplants, her doctor call

\- I got the results Dana and I need you to come

That can’t be good, why she has to go and see her, they usually send her the result and schedule a new appointment, she thinks the worst, she is maybe sick and there’s something terribly wrong, cancer? It can’t be, at least not her last one, she sighs and drives to the hospital imagining a bunch of possibles diseases.  
\- You are having an active sexual life right? - she nods with a serious expression - You said your last period was a couple of months ago, and I know this will be shocking for you, but trust me, is not as uncommon as it seems - Scully holds her breathe unsure about what to think - Congratulations Dana, you’re pregnant - she remains speechless breathing through her open mouth a few seconds, the doctor give her some time to get the news

\- There has to a mistake, this… is impossible, I… I can't… I can't have children… maybe you confused my tests with someone else's… This has no sense - she says, her voice shaking, the doctor smiles understanding her reaction

\- I know what you're feeling Dana, but these are your tests, there's no mistake here - she says trying to calm her

Scully frowns looking at the doctor - I'm 54 years old - the doctor smiles again and sighs

\- Look Dana, I had older patients that have been pregnant, it's risky but not impossible, even more when you have an active sexual life without protection - she says with a chuckle

Scully gets blush - How far you think I am, when can we do an ultrasound? - 

-Well, that's a question for you, when was the last time you had sex? and we can do an ultrasound this afternoon if you're available, otherwise just schedule an appointment with my assistant, I hope in the next couple of days, we have to be sure everything is alright, due to your age and the complications in your previous pregnancy - Scully stands and thank her, leaving the consulting room, outside she sees another pregnant young lady again, the girl smiles at her too, but this time Scully just walks away unsure about her feelings.

She goes straight to the church and prays, she lights a candle and prays, her mind is a whirlwind of confusion, how is all this possible? Pregnant? A baby? How? She can’t understand, she doesn’t even know what she’s praying for, at the St. Rachel Motel she talked about wanting to have another child, but not now, not when she’s 54 and Mulder 57, not when her first son is almost 18, is this really how miracles work? Is this another test? Will this baby be safe? 

Mulder meets her there, it’s something new, Mulder in a church, she never thought she would live to see this day, he seems comfortable, almost normal, is he believing in God now? She has to find a way to ask him, but not right now, they talk about the case and then about her faith - So are you praying for another miracle now? - he asks her with interest

That’s a good question, she thinks, is this pregnancy a miracle? is this really happening? - I don't know if I believe in miracles - she says with a sigh - But I do know the power of faith - she takes out f her pocket her mother’s medallion, is like an amulet for her now - I saw it in my mom, the strength that she received - she talks in a whisper trying not to cry, she has to be strong now, even this is more she can bare at the moment - I could use some of that strength now - she says putting the medallion back in her pocket, then turn to look at him with tenderness - I need what you have, you always bear north Mulder, no matter which way or how hard the wind blows against you - her words are sincere, what will be his reaction when she tells him about the baby? The baby, God, it sound so real, a new baby with Mulder, what if he wasn’t want it? What if he has her same doubts about their age? What is he leaves this time, like she did in the past?

 

\- I think all I have all any of us have are the results of all the choices that we've made - he takes her out of her thoughts - And at the end of the day, we just hope that we made the right one - she can’t help but feel tears filling her eyes.

How many times she prayed for a miracle in the last 20 years? How many times she prayed for another baby and a normal life? How many times she wished for another chance with Mulder? How many times? And now, what about now? Why is she so afraid? Her prayer have been answer… a second time, and this time he is here, right beside her, why is she so afraid? Why not take it as a matter of faith? Just like her mother said to her when WIlliam was a baby.

\- What if we have been making wrong choices our whole lives? - she asks closing her eyes, stopping the tears - What if we are out of choices? - she sighs looking down at her hands

He stares at her with tender eyes - We are humans, that’s what we do, we make mistakes Scully, adulthood and responsibilities take us farther and farther away from the pure happiness, we fear failure, we fear success, we fear the future, we fear the past, we fear possible scenarios with only a shred of evidence to lead us there. We put a lot of stock in our beliefs. We've spent a long time cultivating them, supporting them, proving to others that we have the last word on the subject, until you find that you have lost yourself in the process. It’s just life - she nods with a sigh, she is afraid, she just need to process everything and then think about it with cold head.

\- Let’s go Mulder, we have a case to solve - he half smiles and follows her outside, she stops and crosses herself with holy water before going out, he smiles at her gesture, but is too soon for him to do the same, his hand might burn.


	24. I believe in you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is not about faith, is about trust and truth, Scully and Mulder are meant to be together

She leaves the doctor’s office more calm, the fright of having fallen four floors, made her understand how much she wants to have this baby, regardless of age or difficulties, it will be worth it, because it’s a second chance with Mulder.

They performed an ultrasound immediately, to rule out dangers, see the baby for the first time calmed all her doubts, that little being forming inside her is a real miracle, she couldn’t avoid the tears, another child with Mulder, a second response to all her prayers. The doctor confirmed that she is actually 9 weeks pregnant, that was after seeing William, after returning home with Mulder and giving him a back massage, that makes her smile, now she just has to find a way to tell Mulder, and pray that his reaction is not as unfavorable as her own when she found out. She also has to stay out of work and practice an amniocentesis as soon as possible to discard genetic malformations

 

She gets out of the taxi and walks into the church, there are few people, it’s the usual schedule for confessions or impromptu prayers like hers. She lights a candle praying to God that Mulder be happy with the news, but it is soon extinguished, in that moment she feels him behind her and turns to look at him with stupefaction - That must be a sign. I'm all out of miracles. Turn back. Give up. Accept your place in the numbing embrace of the status quo -

 

He smiles denying - Uh-uh I will relight your candle and extend your prayers through mine -

 

She looks at him frowning - What prayers? -

 

\- I can't tell you, they won't come true - he says with amusement, just like a child

 

She raises her face to look at him - It's a prayer candle, Mulder. Not a birthday cake - She chuckles and he smiles shyly looking down at the floor - Prayers aren't meant to be sentiment - she says to him, more for herself actually - It's a conversation. You can do it like a meditation, or if your needs exceed your grasp, you can ask God to act on your behalf. But you don't believe in God. So you'd essentially be talking to yourself - She smiles again and he looks at her with that face full of love that makes her heart beat faster.

 

\- Well, I… I may not believe in God, but I believe in you. Therefore, I speak to him through you, through the transitive property of equality, If "A" equals "B," and "B" equals "C," therefore, "A" equals "C" Reason and faith in harmony. Isn't that why we're so good together? - his words are kind and sweet, almost a whisper

 

\- Are we together?.. - she asks with sincerity, they are not formally together, he hasn’t asked her to stay, and she hasn’t told him she wants to do it, one month has passed since the living room of her house explodes and even the house is in perfect condition again, she is still sleeping with Mulder, in his bed, neither of them knows for sure if they are really together, and she needs an answer, she needs to know if he will be with her to receive this baby - You know, I believed I could protect our son, and I failed. I believed that we could live together, and I fled. I gave up on that, too - she says with sadness

 

\- If only you'd fled earlier - he says with a sad tone too, she looks at him expectant - You know how many times I've envisioned that scenario, where you left that basement office before I even needed glasses? You'd have your health, your dog, your sister. You'd be Kersh's boss at the FBI, and be married to some brain surgeon, and have a bunch of kids that you wouldn't have to give up -    
  


She closes her eyes feeling the pain in his words - Mulder, I don't begrudge you any of those things. That's not what I was talking about -

  
He almost interrupted her - Well, what are you talking about, Scully? Because I don't know if any God is listening, but I am standing right here, and I am listening. Right beside you. I'm all ears. That's my choice - 

 

Those are the words that she wanted to hear, that is the answer to her prayer, that is her wish come true, she looks around making sure there is no one nearby, and approaches him to whisper in his ear - I want a life with you Mulder, without remorse, or past, without fears, just you and me, another chance, a family and William - She pulls away and he blinks slowly trying to hold her words for a while longer inside his mind - That's not my four year old self looking for a miracle. That's my leap of faith forward. And I'd like to do it together - she says with conviction

  
He half smiles looking at her and sighs - I've always wondered how this was gonna end - he says in a sweet whisper, then he lights another candle raising a prayer for both. He holds her hand and they walk together outside, she instinctively puts a hand on her belly but immediately removes it without him noticing, it’s not the right time to tell him.

 

Maybe she will have to wait a few days, they don’t have any other case yet, so she can be relax until then, he says that the weight she has gained is not noticeable, but for her if it is notorious, in two weeks her belly will be the one of a pregnant woman, her breasts are already beginning to be noticed, he hasn’t seen her naked for a month, and that definitely helps, for now she is happy knowing that he wants to be with her again.

 

\- So, are we going home now, or you wanna pack some things first? - She looks at him smiling, he really wants to start immediately

 

\- Why you didn’t tell me? Why you didn’t ask me to stay? - She says holding both his hands and looking into his eyes

 

\- Why you didn’t? - is his answer

 

\- I was the one who left Mulder, I couldn’t, even if I wanted to - She says frowning with sad eyes, he releases one of his hands and takes her chin delicately, making her look at him 

 

\- I would say yes even if you left me a thousand times - a tear slips down her cheek and he whip it with his thumb - Don’t cry, no remorse, no past, no fears, okay? - He says repeating her words, she nods and hold him tight laying her head on his chest, he hugs her too caressing her back - Now let’s go home, our home, we will think about your another house later - He holds her hand and they walk together to the car, he opens her door and let her get in, before closing the door, he leans his elbow on the door frame and leans forward looking for her mouth, putting his hand on her thigh, she takes his face with both her hands and kisses him, feeling how life is blessing them.

 


	25. Trying to tell you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully can't find the right moment to give Mulder the news

Scully wakes up when the sun's rays reach her face, she turns and saw that Mulder's side is empty, she breathes deep and the smell of breakfast reaches her, stirring her stomach, she runs to the bathroom and throws up the little content of the previous day, a week ago the nausea started to make her want to vomit, a week ago she wasn’t living with Mulder, a week ago her doctor recommended her the amniocentesis, but she's really afraid of doing it, and maybe find there’s something wrong with the baby, a week ago she should have told Mulder about the pregnancy, but she couldn’t do it.

 

She washes her mouth and look at herself in the mirror, she looks pale, dark circles frame her eyes, nothing of the glow of pregnancy, maybe it doesn’t work with geriatric mothers, she sighs taking off her clothes and getting in the shower, she lets the water run down her body, then gently soaps her belly, it is definitely growing, that small swelling in her lower abdomen may go unnoticed for most, but she knows her body, and Mulder does too, she has to tell him today.

 

She rinses her hair and body and wraps a towel in her hair and another in her body. She pulls out a black jean and a baggy gray sweater, she will need to buy some clothes soon. After get dress, she dries her hair and goes down to have breakfast, Mulder is serving the food, as soon as he hears her steps, he raise his head to look at her with a smile, she also smiles at him walking towards the table, he hugs her and kisses her, she savors his lips, which taste like peanut butter - who was eating while serving? - she asks with a chuckle, he smiles and kiss her again before going for the mugs and the chocolate, she takes a sit looking at her plate, huevos rancheros, peanut butter sandwiches with strawberries, orange juice and a cup of chocolate. He has been struggling to take care of her, and she, without expecting it, has been eating all the necessary for the correct development of the baby.

 

After breakfast, she decides to go out to the porch and think, he leaves her alone outside and goes to read a book on his desk, he knows if she needs to talk, she will do it, in Scully’s time. She sits in the rocking chair, where the warm late winter sun bathes her body.

 

She thinks about the possible reactions of Mulder, maybe he gets euphoric thinking that now he will have the opportunity to be with her, throughout the whole pregnancy, or he will be happy but he will not be able to stop thinking, that they are too old to start over, or he will be furious because she didn’t tell him before, or because he doesn’t want more children.

 

The ring of her cell phone interrupts her thoughts, unknown number, she answers anyway - Scully? - on the other side of the line a female voice greets her

_\- Agent Scully, it's Monica Reyes, I don’t have much time, but I have information about William -_

Scully remembers her visions, she is now working with the smoking man - What kind of information Monica? - she asks with distrust

_\- Information about his whereabouts -_

She walks towards the house and opens the door in a hurry - I'll put you on speaker phone - She says calling Mulder’s attention, she walks towards the desk with the phone in her hand and puts it on top

\- Who's on the phone? - Mulder asks 

_\- This is Monica Reyes. I think they've got your son, William -_

  
Mulder frowns looking at the phone and then to Scully - Just tell me where he is, Monica - he says, Scully starts to breathe faster

_\- Tennessee, being transported by a private jet. Tail number N-G-D-J-G, landing in Maryland in two hours -_

 Scully sees images in her head, a private jet, a man coming out of it, but there’s no sign of William there - Which airport in Maryland? - Mulder asks standing up and pulling out a gun from the desk drawer

_\- Braddock ATCA, southeast terminal. This may be your last good chance -_

He walks away towards the rack and takes a hoodie hanging it on his arm - When you say "last good chance," what exactly do you mean? - Scully holds the cell phone from the desk and walks closer to him

 _\- The person who controls your son is the person who controls the future -_ and hang 

Scully looks at the phone and puts it on the back pocket of her pants- He's not on that plane, Mulder - she says looking at him, her voice is almost a whisper

He looks at her suspiciously - You have any reason to distrust her? - 

She tries to find the words, but she can’t be 100% sure about her visions - I don't know how I know, I just know that he's not on that plane - she says raising her voice a little

  
\- But what if he is on the plane? What if this is our last good chance? - he asks a little impatient, she knows she can’t stop him, when he has a mission, he doesn’t rest until he is done, but she can’t tell her now about the baby, and maybe miss the opportunity to save William.

She tries to talk but she is speechless, she thinks about the last time she was pregnant and he disappeared leaving her alone, and then appeared dead, she can’t let that happen again - Just come back alive - are the only words that come out of her mouth after a few seconds. 

He nods looking at her in a weird way, she is not coming with him, is there something wrong? He wonders. He gets nervous but he needs to find their son, he close the door behind him leaving her alone in the middle of the living room.

She closes her eyes praying to God, asking for their safety, suddenly the door opens again and he rushes inside, holding her tight and kissing her with passion, she gasps feeling his lips against hers, and corresponds to his kiss with the same need - I will be fine honey, I promise, I won’t leave again - he says supporting his forehead in hers, she sobs closing her eyes

\- Just be careful… I… I can’t survive without you - she says in a painful whisper, he smiles feeling her words in his heart and kissing her again with tenderness.

He pulls away and kisses her forehead - Are you alright? And I want the truth -

She nods with a sigh - I’m fine Mulder, really - He sighs and kiss her one more time before walk outside again in a hurry.

She smiles alone, she has to trust he will be fine, she has to trust William will be fine, she has to trust she and the baby will be fine, right now, that’s the only thing she can do.


	26. Letting go of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully understand the truth behind WIlliam's words

Scully enters the building turning on her flashlight, and closing the heavy door behind her -Mulder? - she starts to yell his name, suddenly she sees him, her son - Don't run, William! William! - she runs behind him, but he is very fast, he disappears behind a wall and Mulder comes out the next

\- It's me - he says to her

\- I just saw him is her answer, she is out of breath already, they hear gunshots - That's Skinner - she says trying to go outside

He puts his hand on her shoulder stopping her - Wait! - she looks at him - He's here - he replies

\- I know. I just saw him - she says pointing her flashlight away

\- Yeah, he doesn't want to be found - he says still holding her

She frowns - I just want to talk to him, Mulder - she raise her voice trying to reason with him 

 

He denies trying to make her understand - I talked to him. He told me everything what he's afraid of - 

 

She can’t believe he is telling her this - I know what he's afraid of - she argues

 

\- Stop. It's no use - he yells at her

 

She frowns in confusion - What do you mean? -

\- I'm asking you to let him go - he says in a lower voice

 

\- What are you talking about, Mulder? - She says even more confused

\- There's nothing we can do - he argues

 

\- We can protect him - she yells 

\- No, we can't protect him. No one can… - she frowns looking at him - He knows that you love him - 

 

These words hit her hard - How can he know that? How can he possibly know that? - she yells again looking into his eyes, he seems nervous

Suddenly Mulder appears behind them - Scully!.. - she turns to look at him and her heart stops for a moment - Stop him! - she turns to look at the first Mulder again, but he is already running away from her, is her son, she was talking with William again without knowing it, she is in shock and unable to move for a few seconds, then she runs behind him again - William! - 

Both Mulder and Scully run behind their son screaming his name, the boy is fast and their age doesn’t help, Mulder finds a shortcut and gets closer to him

 

Mulder looks back at Scully an screams - He's in the next building -

She runs behind him and screams - Go! - she slows down feeling exhausted, running in her state is not ideal, and less so for a high-risk pregnancy, she trusts that Mulder can reach him and both can be safe, but in her head she begins to have visions again, she keeps walking but feels dizzy and stops putting her hands on her temples.

She sees her trip with the smoking man, sees her discussion with him about her change of clothes and the fact of having been drugged, sees her first ultrasound, sees the birth of William and his adoption, sees the powers that he has since childhood, sees his meeting with Mulder and how he told him to leave, that no one can protect him, she sees the old smoker and Mulder, but now he realizes that it's not really Mulder but William, she sees the old man shoot him and how her son falls into the water dead. The visions cease and she feels a pain in her chest, William is not Mulder's son and he wants to sacrifice himself for them, she runs again breathing through her mouth, she has to stop them, she has to save her son.

Mulder runs behind the boy, but he is too fast or maybe he is old now, he thinks about his words, about his powers, the boy has unimaginable powers, he is an x file himself, he needs to stop him, the boy can’t be alone, he has to save him, is his son, is Scully’s son, is their son.

William runs as fast as he can, he sends visions to Scully trying to make her understand, he knows Mulder is behind him, but he is slow, he knows what’s coming next and he is ready for it, he needs to save Mulder so his mom won’t be alone with the baby, their new chance, she can be happy now. Give her back her fertility was the best thing he could do, he didn’t knew if it would work but it did, he can’t tell her that, it’s their miracle after all. He changes his form again ready to face his creator, he is ready to face his destiny.


	27. A new miracle with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They can't let go, William isn't Mulder's son and Scully is in shock

\- He's gone...He's gone Scully…. He shot him… And he shot me - she hears these words far away from her, as if the one speaking wasn't Mulder but a stranger, she can’t feel anything and that scares her, she is still trying to catch her breath, running up there was a marathon for her. Although on the way her mind was not present, in her mind resounded the last words his son told her, he was afraid, he wanted them to let him go, he didn’t want to be protected and he knew that she loved him.   
She doesn’t feel anything, Skinner's words come back to her, he was an experiment, he wasn’t Mulder's son, he was a creation of the Smoking Man. She doesn’t feel anything, she is in shock, the words resonate inside her but don’t hit her, they don’t hurt her. She feels the need to repeat them and see if they finally reach her, but she is interrupted by Mulder, who throws his gun into the water making her follow the route of it with her eyes.

He, on the other hand, is broken, his expression is hatred and devastation, he turns and walks away from her looking at the sky in search of an answer, he needs to light a candle, as they did recently, but this time he needs her to be his strength. He threw his weapon away trying to get rid of the nightmare he just witnessed, seeing his son die at the hands of his hated father, killing him was the best thing he has done and at the same time the worst moment of his life, he is empty now, there’s nothing more to fight for.

Scully turns to look at him and walks closer feeling his pain, she can’t feel her own, but feels his, she wants to comfort him, but she isn’t able to console anyone at the time, William’s words sound inside her head again and she let them out - Mulder… - she tries to call his attention, but he is devastated - He... He wanted us to let him go... He wasn't meant to be -

 

Mulder looks at her with a frown, he isn’t able to make sense of her words, what is she saying?, what is happening?, he feels even more lost hearing those words come out, of the mouth of the mother of his son - William was our son - he tells her trying to make her come back to herself, and come to reason.

 

She feels a dizziness hitting her and she breathes out with effort, trying to ward off nausea - No - she whispers starting to feel some pain, but is not enough, this words are coming out from her, making her look like a denatured mother

\- Scully, he was our son! - he yells this time helpless, his eyes fighting against the tears that threaten to fall, not only because of his pain but because of her words, she is hurting him more

\- No - she says again with a sigh, she feels nausea, she is sick, maybe it's her body reacting to her state, or maybe it's her being fighting against those feelings that don’t reach her, or maybe it's the chastity of a life of lies and outrages - William was an experiment, Mulder - is Skinner talking through her this time, is not her voice, is not her.

 

He looks at her with eyes clouded by tears, an incredible expression of sadness on his face - What are you talking about? - he is afraid of the answer, but he needs to hear it

She gives two steps closer to him looking into his eyes, she is breathless and hopeless - Mulder… He was an idea. Born in a laboratory - Skinner’s voice again, she can’t believe it, but she say it anyway, for Mulder, for herself, for her sanity, he’s gone and they have to live

 

Mulder is sad but also angry, he can’t believe her words, he just can’t - But you were his mother -

 

She denies, feeling nausea hitting her again, she has to let go, she has to - No, I.. I carried him. And I bore him. But I was never a mother to him... I wasn't - her voice breaks and she feels a first wave of pain, finally, she is alive, and he is death, Mulder is alive, the Cigarette Smoking Man is death, her son is death, her son - William... William was… - She can’t finish her line, she can’t hurt him that way, she just can’t

But there’s no need for her to say it, he gets it, William is not his son, he never was, he was another trick, another conspiracy, another lie, another disappointment, he wasn’t his son, but he saved him, he saved them - For so long, I believed - his voice breaks slowly, he thinks about his whole life, about her sister - What am I now if I'm not a father? - he asks with a thread of voice, feeling suddenly how the world stops spinning and all his hopes are scattered on the floor

She listens to his question that resounds with force in her head, and the presence of her unborn child is put between them, she manages to sketch a small smile in the middle of her pain, that baby is the only thing that can save them now - You are a father - she whispers, her voice is now full of emotion, she can’t help it, she is losing a child and having another one, a cruel joke of fate

He frowns and looks at her with a question -What are you talking about? - he asks, with a little hope starting to grow inside of him, she can’t find her voice, so she holds his wrist guiding his hand to the swelling below her belly button, he opens his hand and puts his full palm on her belly, opening his eyes with surprise and a new hope - That's impossible - is all he can say

She begins to tremble feeling how her sadness and joy collide, feeling that she can’t take it anymore and will soon explode - I know - her voice is a trembling whisper, tears fill her eyes and she finally feels that she is herself again - I know it is - she looks up to him and tears roll down her cheeks - It's more than impossible - She knows it, but this time nobody did it, only the two of them, it's just theirs, nobody is going to take this baby away, nobody will chase them anymore.

He looks at her with surprise, sadness, joy, hope, disbelief, all together, a new child, a new hope, a new start. He draws her to him, and she fits perfectly below his chin, the perfect match. He feels a warm in his chest, but she gets cold, she trembles with strength, she cries in his chest disconsolate, she sobs and he rocks her in his arms caressing her back, suddenly she starts to murmur something, but he doesn’t understand, he pulls her away and see that her gaze is lost

He despairs looking at her, not knowing what to do, he takes her by the chin and raises her head so she look at him, but she doesn’t see him - Scully - he says calling her attention - Scully, honey, look at me - she seems to catch her breath and focuses her eyes on him

He expects her to talk, tears roll down her cheeks, one after the other, in endless lines that do not end - He was an experiment. He was an idea. Born in a laboratory. I wasn’t a mother to him - she repeats again in a choked voice, he hugs her again trying to warm her

\- Honey, breathe, you are in shock, just breathe, I’m here, I won’t leave you, our baby needs us - she cries louder in his chest, the reality is hitting her with full force, she just need to let all her pain come out - I know it hurts, but he saved us, he loved us, he will always be our son - he says trying not to cry

She looks up at him and her chin trembles - they gave him to us and they took him from us, our son Mulder, he’s gone, he's gone, he really wanted to leave, he told me so and I couldn’t protect him, I failed him twice, I failed as a mother - she can't stop crying and he gets worried, he holds her tight trying to cease her pain

-Scully, you have to calm down honey, this is not good for you right now, you have to be strong, as you said, he wanted to leave and we have to accept his decision - he said it, and he feels better, he must give him a closure, he doesn't want another Samantha in his life

She sighs and pulls away - Do you think we'll be fine? - he nods and kiss her forehead, she is letting him go too, she is feeling the hardest pain, but she is alive thanks to her son, he wasn't a monster, he was a hero, and she is proud of him, she close her eyes and pray for him, they will be fine, he gave them another chance.


	28. The truth about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short truth about William

William comes out of the water safe and sound, the smoker didn’t shoot him, he made him believe he did it, the gun no longer had bullets, he created the scenario like many times before, but he managed to save Mulder, that’s what matter now. He looks around searching for the body of the old man in the water, he sees him a little apart from him, he's dead, he holds the old man and take him inside the other building, he needs answers, maybe he can still search inside his mind.

William approaches him - Hello, father - the boy says with contempt feeling a deep hatred inside, he concentrates and uses his power to read the old man’s mind, he uses all his strength,   
Feeling a sharp pain in his temple.

He see the trip again, the real conversation, they were alone, he drowned her with the tea offered in the old woman's house, he took her to the room and injected a substance into the bloodstream and into the chip on her neck, hormones and folic acid, to generate ovarian stimulation, so that really means he was lying, he created the science, he created his powers, but he wasn’t his father, that means he is actually Mulder's son.

He feels a great happiness, he won’t go with them, but he has parents, and they love him, now he can take it of them, but for now, he needs some time alone, to think, to plan his life, to finish high school and think about a career, he can take care of himself, all that matters now are his parents and his new sister, he knows the sex already, he will meet her, soon.

He leaves the body there, and walks away, he doesn’t look back, he is free, happy and alive.


	29. A new life inside you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder sees the baby for the first time and they begin to let the pain go

Two weeks later

Scully wakes up lightheaded, the good news, her nausea is almost gone, she feels Mulder around her and close her eyes again breathing through her mouth, he has been depressed, but each time he touches her belly, he seems better, it’s been hard for both, but the baby gives them strength.

Today they’re going to the hospital, they decided to practice genetic testing and DNA blood testing to determine if there’s any risk of birth defects or chromosomal disorders, they will also perform an ultrasound, the first for Mulder. He is nervous about it, he will see the baby, this time he has a chance to do that, he lost a son that he believed was his for more than seventeen years, now he's going to have a child, who is one hundred percent his, and he’s next to Scully this time to witness it, he can’t deny it, that gives him a joy after so much disappointment.

She sighs and he tightens his embrace opening his hand to feel her belly, it is officially a pregnant belly, round and beautiful, she can’t go unnoticed anymore, there's a baby in there and everybody can see it, she puts her hand on his squeezing it, he leans forward to feel the sweet and faint essence of her hair on his face, she snuggles closer to a fetal position with a giggle - your nose is tickling me Mulder - she says with a scratchy and sleepy voice that he finds pretty sexy, he kisses the back of her neck and pushes himself up to lean on an elbow and look at her, she turns to see him - Good morning Mulder - she says with a half smile squinting her eyes.

He leans down and kiss the tip of her nose with sweetness - Good morning beautiful, were you able to sleep? - she nods and turns fully on her back, he kiss her lips this time softly, his hand still on her belly. She closes her eyelids with force and breathes deep - Feeling dizzy? - he asks frowning, she nods again and open her mouth to exhale, he stands up and goes to the bathroom for a glass of water, she sits leaning against the back of the bed, her eyes still closed, he sits on the edge of the bed next to her and gives her the glass, she drinks water slowly and then opens her eyes to look at him, his gaze is full of concern.

She puts the glass on the night table and then leans forward caressing his cheek - I'm fine Mulder, thank you - she says with a warm smile, he takes her hand and kisses it - we better hurry, we have to go to the hospital, to see the baby and also, to see Skinner - he nods looking at her pink lips - do you think it is the right time to talk to him about the baby? - she asks frowning, he leans forward and kiss her, she smiles in his mouth and keeps talking - Mulder, I asked you something, why are you kissing me? - he smiles too and moves away from her smiling

\- I just wanted to kiss you - she smiles shaking her head - and yes, we better tell him today, I also need to speak with Kersh about our current situation inside the FBI - she looks at him with concern - Don’t look at me like that Scully, no more X files, but we need to think about the future - he says looking at her belly, she instinctively puts a hand where he is looking with a sigh - Maybe I can give lessons about killer profiles in Quantico, while you stay at home - she nods looking down at her belly, he puts his hand on hers and raises her face with his other hand - We'll be fine, I promise - she looks at him trying not to cry, and leans towards him hugging him tightly, he caresses her back tenderly - We'll be fine - he repeats more to himself than to her.

They arrive at the hospital before the appointment to visit Skinner, after having been run over by the smoking man, he left unharmed except for a traumatic back pain and a broken leg in two parts, he has been in rehabilitation for the last two weeks, and the doctors expect him to walk normally again in one or two months, Mulder has been with him just once after that day, but Scully has only communicated with him by phone, trying to call him daily.

Thank God the day is cold and she is wearing a coat that doesn’t let her pregnancy be evident, Mulder opens the door and let her go inside first, Skinner smiles watching them - Hello Walter - Mulder says in a slightly enthusiastic tone - look who finally came to visit you - he says looking to Scully, she blushes a little bit smiling.

\- How are you feeling Sir - she says standing next to the bed, Mulder moves a chair so she can take a seat

\- I’m better Dana, please don’t call me Sir, I’m out of the FBI now - the couple open their mouths in surprise - I decided to retire, I think it was time and this accident was the perfect excuse - Scully nods in agreement, it’s the right time indeed

\- That’s a great choice Walter, I’m glad you’re ok - she says in a low voice, Mulder is standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders, Skinner looks at them expectantly

\- How are you Dana? - the question takes her by surprise, the truth is that there is no single clear answer to that question, so many things are happening that she doesn’t know what the answer is.

Mulder squeezes her shoulder and responds for her - in general terms we're fine, adapting to the current situation - she looks at him, her eyes tell him that she's ready to talk about the baby - We came here today to see how are you doing, but also to tell you something - Mulder feels Scully's muscles tighten and Skinner watches them waiting for him to continue - This might sound incredible, especially after all the things we have been through, but… We are expecting a baby - he says finally. Everyone seems to have stopped breathing, the room is completely silent.

Mulder caresses Scully's shoulders to reassure her, she seems to breathe again after a few seconds - Well, congratulations - Skinner says with a big smile - That is a miracle - Scully sighs nodding, Skinner understands that it must be very difficult for both, now that William is not there, but tries to lighten the situation - So, how far are you Dana? -

She looks at him with a half smile - I’m twelve weeks, actually, we have an appointment in a few minutes - she says swallowing

\- I’m sure everything will be fine - he says with a smile - I’m very happy for you both, you really deserve this happiness - he says looking at both of them

\- Thank you Sir… I mean Walter… I’m happy for you too, I’m glad to see you are better - Skinner nods smiling.

They stay there a few more minutes talking about his treatment and his plans now that he's free, then they say goodbye and walk upstairs to see the OB, Mulder holds Scully’s hand and squeeze it, he knows she is nervous about the procedure, she is nervous about the baby’s health and her own, and that is normal, but he also knows the stress can be even worse.

\- Relax honey, you will be fine, you know your nerves can be bad for the baby, I’m here - she looks up at him and nods squeezing his hand back, they sit in the waiting room, there are two other couples, who seem three times younger than them, a pregnant young woman and another older woman, who must be there for menopause, she sits down and takes a magazine so she doesn’t have to look at anyone, he looks around nervously, but proudly, it doesn’t matter if they are older than any other couple, they are going to have a child and that makes him happy, he moves a little towards her and puts his hand on her belly, she tightens a bit and slowly withdraws, he laughs and kisses her on the cheek making her blush.

After a couple of minutes the assistant tells them that they can go inside, Mulder walks behind her with his hand on her lower back, the doctor smile at them and asks them to take a seat - Dana, and you must be the father - he nods smiling

\- Fox Mulder, it's a pleasure to meet you - he says greeting her with his hand

\- How are you feeling Dana? Any news? - she asks looking at her

Scully sighs and Mulder holds her hand - Everything seems to be fine, my morning sickness is almost gone, I’m lightheaded now, wich is normal and I’m gaining weight, actually, this belly is bigger that my last one - she says putting her hand on her lower abdomen

The doctor smiles writing on the computer - That’s normal, your uterus has already expanded once, so now it is giving more space to the baby to develop… very well, let’s check on that baby, then you can go to do the ultrasound and then I will take charge of the exams, okay? - Scully nods and stands up walking towards the stretcher

The check up went well, everything with the measurements, weight and position of the baby is perfect, they say goodbye for the moment to the doctor and go to do the ultrasound, Mulder is encouraged to see the baby for the first time, his smile says it all.  
They enter the room and wait for the technician to arrive, after a couple of minutes a very young girl enters the room, Scully lies down and unbuttons her pants, then climbs the stretcher and pull her shirt up exposing her belly, the technician smile - congratulations mommy, how far are you? - she asks with amiability

\- Twelve weeks - Scully says with a half smile, Mulder holds her hand and she looks up at him with a nervous smile, he leans down and kiss her forehead

\- Ok, let’s see - she moves the transducer over Scully's belly by making pressure on her lower abdomen, after a few seconds the baby's image is clear on the screen, she turns on the sound and a loud heartbeat is heard throughout the room - There it is, that's a strong and perfect heartbeat - she says smiling, Mulder squeezes Scully’s hand and she sees when looking at him that he is crying, this makes her eyes also fill with tears - the organs are developing well, the size is right, everything looks great mommy and daddy - she finally looks at them and smiles tenderly - Don’t cry, everything is fine -

After finishing, she leaves them alone for a moment, Scully lowers her shirt again and Mulder helps her sit up and hugs her tightly - I'm happy Scully, really, we're going to have a baby - she laughs on his chest

\- I knew that already Mulder - she pulls away and look into his eyes - Thank you Mulder, for doing this with me - he smiles and puts a strand of hair behind her ear

\- It’s our baby, I won’t go anywhere - she sighs and they wait outside for the doctor.

They take blood to do some tests and then take her to another room to practice the amnio, the doctor withdraws telling them to stay for an hour, and then she must rest at home for a week to avoid complications, Mulder sits next to her and takes her hand in his - How are you feeling? - he asks her kissing her hand

\- It hurts, but I’m fine - she sighs putting her free hand on her belly - I’m glad you’re here, I did this the first time alone, and I had to run away scared about the baby’s health - she says in a whisper, he looks at her frowning, he knows everything was difficult with William, their son, even he’s not the father - I’m sorry Mulder - she says realizing that her words hurt him

He kiss her hand again smiling - It’s ok Scully, we can talk about William, we have avoided him for two weeks, but it is inevitable, even more now that you are pregnant, many things will be different now than they were before - she frowns and her jaw trembles, tears begin to fall down her cheeks and he cleans them with his hand - Don’t cry honey, everything is fine -

She covers her face with her hand and sobs - I'm sorry, I can’t control my emotions, it's the hormones - she says between sobs, he laughs and leans forward to kiss her cheek, she turns her head and kiss his lips, that always makes her feel better.  
An hour later they go home, she walks slowly with her hand on her belly to avoid the pain, then she climbs into the car with care and does the same when they get home, he doesn’t want her going upstairs so he arranges the pullout sofa of the study for her - and I have to sleep here downstairs alone? - she asks him pouting

He smiles and gives her a kiss on the forehead - Of course not Scully, I will be by your side, always - she kiss him in the lips with tenderness, they both feel a warm in their heart, and suddenly they feel confident that everything will be fine with the baby.


	30. Feeling you Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully and Mulder find out William is alive

4 weeks later

Scully is sitting on the couch reading a book, it's a Friday morning and Mulder doesn’t have to work today. Kersh closed the x files but gave him an opportunity to work in Quantico, he’s know a teacher and is currently dictating two different subjects, criminology history and psychological profiles of a murderer, he only teaches three days a week, which gives him time to take care of Scully.

Scully gasps and puts a hand on her now very visible pregnant belly, Mulder looks at her with concern - What is it? - he asks walking towards her in a hurry

She smiles and puts the book away reaching for his hand, and putting it right under her belly button, his lips immediately curl into a smile and his eyes open with surprise, small movements indicate that there is life in there, under his hand. He kneels and pulls up her shirt putting his ear on her belly and his hands on her waist, she smiles caressing his hair.

\- Hello there baby, is dad out here - he whispers to the belly making her giggle - We are very happy right now thanks to you, we love you - a tear roll down her cheek, they are happy indeed, the baby is perfectly healthy, so is she, it is really a miracle. He looks up and see her crying - You know, your mom is crying, I don’t know if is happiness or if she is just feeling sorry for me - she laughs, a sweet and sound laugh, one of those that melt his heart.

\- You are unbelievable Mulder... I love you - he looks into her eyes incredulous, feeling as if his heart is going to explode with happiness, he leans forward and kiss her with all the love he is capable of, she puts her hands behind his neck and kiss him too with passion, they remain like that for a few minutes until their lips are completely puffy and red, she push him away slightly - Move Mulder, I need go to the bathroom - he takes her hands and helps her stand up, while her shirt falls back hiding her belly - We have to get ready Mulder, the sonogram is in three hours - she says while walking towards the bathroom

\- I know Scully, you are the one who has to change, I’m ready - he yells so she can hear him, she feels a little headache and frowns while washing her hands, meanwhile he orders some baby stuff online for give her a surprise, she comes out of the bathroom a little pale, he looks at her and immediately runs to her side - Scully, what’s wrong? - he asks holding her, she frowns again and close her eyes tightly, taking one hand to her temple, he helps her to sit and kneels in front of her again, she gasps and laid her head on the back of the couch, he is paralyzed without knowing what to do.

Heartbeat. Flashlight. Sonogram. Flashlight. William. Her with a baby. Mulder smiling. Flashlight. William - I want you to let me go, this is the only way, you will have a daughter, is my gift to you - Flashlight. Doctor - It’s a girl - Flashlight. - I know that you love me - William smiling - I’m fine - Car in the road - He is my father, Mulder is my father - 

She opens her eyes widely looking for air through her mouth, Mulder is looking at her with terror, she feels overwhelmed by the images and begins to sob in a choked way, he draws her to him in a hug and she cries in his chest shaking, he caresses her back slowly - It’s ok Scully, you’re okay, we are in home, breathe honey, breathe - she clings tightly to him for stability - Just breathe, think about the baby, relax honey - she inhales strongly through her mouth and exhales letting the fear come out.

After a few minutes she finally pulls away with a steady breath - I saw him Mulder - she says looking at him - He is alive, William is alive - her eyes are still full of tears and she is clinging to his shirt - Our son Mulder, I saw him, I… Oh God - she lowers her gaze to her belly - Oh my God - she says in a whisper taking one hand to her belly - He did this… He did this for us - she sobs uncontrollably again looking for refuge in his chest.

He is speechless, he can’t believe her words, he needs to know more, what the hell is going on? He needs answers - What do you mean he did this? - he asks in a whisper caressing her hair, she knows he needs to know everything of the doubts may drive him crazy, she tries to calm down so she can explain everything to him, even it will be shocking.

She pulls away again looking at him - William is you son, he show me everything, he… his connection with me, made possible for him to listen to all our conversations, about our wishes and fears, he ... - she sighs closing her eyes - he restored my fertility, he wanted us to have another child and have a normal life, so that we wouldn’t follow him - he looks at her with a frown and stands up walking from one side to the other - Mulder ... - she looks at him with concern and stands up - Mulder, he's your son -

He stops and looks at her with fury - You were the one who said he was not my son, how am I supposed to believe now that he is? - she looks at him repressing the tears - This is a damn madness, how am I supposed to believe these things when everything in my life has been a deception? - he yells with anger, she looks down knowing that he is right, if it is complicated for her, for him it’s much worse, he breathes and sits heavily in the chair of his desk - This is a damn joke - he says exhausted

She walks towards him and stands by his side looking at him sadly, he looks up, towards her eyes and tears begin to fall down his cheeks - I'm sorry - he says in a whisper and hugs her resting his face on her belly - I'm so sorry - she cries too feeling his pain, she hugs him by putting one hand on his shoulders and the other on his head, stroking his hair

\- I'm so sorry Mulder, it's my fault, I shouldn’t have believed in the words of a lying bastard, please forgive me - he kisses her belly and moves away a little to look at her, one of her tears falls to his cheek, and memories of a past that seems very distant fill his mind

\- There is nothing to forgive - she bends towards him and kisses him gently on the lips, he helps her to sit on his legs and they both hug each other tightly, trying to regain strength, trying to calm the pain that lives in their hearts, trying to find safety in each other's arms. They remain like that more time than they think, until the baby kicks between them, both laugh with a little sadness - I guess someone is trying to prove it’s presence - he says in a sweet voice

Both look down towards her belly - Mulder - she says in a whisper, he looks at her with a look that denotes tiredness, which denotes years of suffering and loneliness, but with a spark of hope, she half smiles caressing his hair - I want us to do a paternity test... it's the only way - he close his eyes and nods, she kisses his temple with softness, he sighs - I know the answer, but I want you to be sure - he nods again opening his eyes

\- Ok, but I believe you, I have always believed in you and always will - she nods frowning with tears filling her eyes again - Now, don’t cry, we have two miracles now - he says caressing her belly - I wouldn’t change that for anything in the world - She rests her head on his shoulder and puts her hand on his, feeling as the baby moves smoothly under her skin.

After that, they go to her appointment, knowing everything will be alright, Scully decides not to tell the sex of the baby to Mulder, still hoping it will be a pleasant surprise for him in the next ultrasound, but she is sure that William will come to them soon, and is sure that they can be a happy family, never a normal one but eventually, a happy one.


	31. Finally knowing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully discover the sex of the baby

Mulder and Scully arrive at the hospital for the 20 week ultrasound and know the sex of the baby, he can’t stop smiling and she finds it amusing, they are halfway through and is a miracle for both, she has been taking all the precautions and he has became an over protector, they walk holding hands, they got used to the looks of some people, an older couple expecting a child, the truth is, they don’t care about it anymore, the only thing that matters, is how happy they are.

Mulder feels more in love than ever, that beautiful woman is glowing more than ever, her freckles have become more visible and she has gained weight becoming even more beautiful, her belly is growing a lot lately, the top of her uterus is about level with her belly button and she looks adorable, he can’t stop staring at her with the eyes of a teenage boy in love. The best part is that she knows she is beautiful, and they have taken advantage of her recent fieryness.

The technician applies the gel in Scully’s belly, after searching for a few seconds, they can see again the image of the baby, the heartbeat is strong and healthy, a true delight for their ears, they can see the heart, the kidneys, and the brain hemispheres, also that little nose that Mulder says is hers, the technician asks if they wanna know the sex and they say yes, even is evident for Scully, Mulder can’t really see it, when the man says is a girl Mulder almost cries, it is the most beautiful vision that her eyes have seen, a proud and happy father.

They walk towards the car with the baby photographs in their hands, Mulder can’t stop looking at them, he is already in love with their daughter - we have to go shopping immediately Scully - he says squeezing her hand, she laughs shaking her head.

\- Slow down Mulder, you are super excited - he stops and turns to look at her, he remain silent for a few seconds - What? - she says raising her eyebrows

\- I can’t be happier Scully, you make me the luckiest man alive - he says looking straight into her eyes, she caresses his cheek smiling and sighs

\- You made me the luckiest woman Mulder, since the day we meet - he leans down holding her by the waist and kiss her, a long and passionate kiss, after being satisfied with kisses, both smile, they start walking again the few steps that separate them from the car - Alright, let’s go buy something - she says smiling at him, he nods and help her get in the car, then he turn around and drive - Mulder - he turns his gaze towards her - I think is time for you to sell the Mustang and for me to sell the house -

He looks at her thoughtfully, selling the Mustang is necessary but painful, that car was the proof of his freedom, and was his baby for little more than a year, and the house, well, they have been renting it with airbnb, but she prefers to sell it and not have to take charge of arrangements or modifications - You’re right, let's put them on sale, I think both will have several offers - she nods and look at the baby sonogram images again, she smiles, their little miracle is healthy.

 

They go to Burlington in Richmond, the crib is already in the house, waiting that Mulder has the courage to put it together, he has already ordered other things online as onesies, bibs, receiving blankets, one very special blanket of spacecrafts, and two hats with ears of rabbit and bear. Today she wants to buy a baby transporter, the kind that transforms from a baby car to a car seat, and since they know the sex, they can spend a fortune on baby clothes, in addition to baby bottles and diapers.

Mulder picks up a shopping cart and she walks beside him grabbing the waistband of his pants, she is wearing a beautiful baby blue maternity shirt, with long and wide sleeves, maternal jeans and flat shoes, her hair is a little longer because pregnancy makes it grow faster.

They get some burp clothes, little socks, more onesies, little dresses, headbands, little sweaters and shoes, beautiful pink ruffle shorts, leggings and a white tutu skirt. He finds a bodysuit that reads Daddy’s princess and another one that reads Naturally cute, Scully giggles with his choices, he is really enjoying it, he holds the cart with one hand and embrace her with the other one while they walk towards the baby carriers, she puts one hand around his waist and the another one in the cart.

He kisses her hair smiling - How are you feeling honey? - he asks looking at her

She smiles looking up - I’m very good, this is fun, right? - she says smiling - I can’t believe we actually waited this long to come here - he nods in agreement, but he knows the reason, they have tried to keep her at rest for as long as possible, that’s how they have reached the middle of her pregnancy without complications.

He kisses her hair again - This is really fun, I’m enjoying this -

\- No kidding! - she says making fun of him, he tickles her as revenge

They buy a backpack - buckle - sling - wrap baby carrier with a stars pattern, that impressed Mulder, also a pink and white bouncer, a purple diaper bag, and they finally decided to buy a car seat and a stroller, not the one that transformed.

 

After two hours her back aches, she walks with her hand on her back - Let’s go home Scully, you are tired - he says looking at her with concern

She nods and half smiles - Yeah, I think we buy more than we thought -

When they get home she goes straight to lie on the couch, while Mulder get everything out of the car, he must make four trips to the car and back to get everything down, she looks at him with guilt from the couch - I’m sorry Mulder, I really want to help you - she says seeing the drops of sweat on his forehead

He smiles exhausted - it's okay Scully, I understand, don’t worry - when he finishes, he sits on the couch and puts her feet on his thighs, he lets out a loud sigh and leans his head against the back of the couch - we're old for this - he says out of breath.

She laughs nodding - Yes, I'm feeling it right now - she says moving uncomfortably on the sofa, he puts one hand on her belly and the baby moves - At least there is someone here who is not tired - she says smiling, as she feels the dance of the baby under his hand, he smiles closing his eyes, she also closes her eyes putting her hand on top of his and the other one under her round breasts. After a few minutes both of them fall asleep, feeling the movement of their daughter under their hands.

 


	32. Waiting for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully finally sees her son as he is, in a small family reunion

5 weeks later

The Unremarkable House

 

She dreams about William and wakes up in a hurry breathing fast, she sits cross legged in the bed holding her belly with both her hand, Mulder wakes up in a frightened jump - What happens? - he asks worried, putting one hand on her back and looking at her with horror, she takes his hand and half smiles to calm him down

 

\- He's coming home, he's ready to see us Mulder - she says with trembling voice, a smile begins to draw on his lips, he pulls her towards him and she leans on his shoulder while he kisses her forehead - I can’t believe it, he really wants to see us Mulder - she says drawing circles on her belly with the palms of her hands.

 

They wait for him all day, two hours after lunch Mulder begins to wonder if he is really coming, Scully is nervous, she will see her son for the first time, as he really is, not disguised as some other person. Mulder knows what she is feeling and tries to calm her down with some distraction, putting the news, reading her an article, preparing her a drink or something to eat, but nothing works, after a few minutes her eyes seem lost, as if she were in another world.

 

Suddenly she looks towards the window - He is coming - she says, her voice almost a whisper, a car enters by the dirt road that leads to the house, and park next to the new SUV, the boy sits for a moment in the car, he is also nervous, but he wants to see Scully, he owes her that.

 

The door opens, Mulder gets behind Scully putting his hands on her shoulders, both under the door frame to not scare the boy, he gets out of the car and walks slowly towards the house turning to look at the new acquisition, when he climbs the stairs and is in front of them half smiles - What a good car you bought with the Mustang money - he tells them breaking the ice, Mulder smiles and nods

 

\- It’s not the same, but it’s good for the family - Mulder says a little relaxed, Scully doesn’t say anything, she just looks at the boy in disbelief, he looks at her and smiles

 

She smiles with glassy eyes - I can’t believe you’re here - she whispers, ulder squeezes her shoulder and moves away so William can come in

 

\- Come on, let’s go inside, this spring is been cold - Scully moves her eyes away from her son and walks inside, William follows her and Mulder close the door behind them.

 

The boy looks around, all the clippings of newspapers and magazines, the books on the stairs, the small and comfortable kitchen, the dining table, the couch, the movies and cassettes next to the television, he can’t help but smile, although he is familiar to it, he has seen it all through his mother, seeing it with his own eyes is a completely surreal experience. Scully looks at him closely, he is taller than Mulder, has a little darker hair than him, dark green eyes, also he has her mouth and skin color, he is so perfect.

 

He turns to look at her smiling - Thanks, but I’m not perfect - he says and walks towards the couch taking a seat, she breathes faster looking at Mulder, he can read her mind, just like that, she doesn’t even feel anything, Mulder frowns not knowing what to say - I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you - he says looking at them with a sad look

 

\- We are not scare - she says crossing her arms under her chest - I just… I can’t believe your here, I can’t believe you’re alive, I can’t believe you’re so special - she says with tears in her eyes, Mulder puts an arm around her caressing her arm

 

\- I’m a freak actually - he says between a neutral and fun tone, Scully frowns closing her eyes

 

\- Don’t say that, never say that, you are the answer to our 25 years of investigation, you are a miracle - she says with a trembling voice, Mulder nods smiling

 

\- That’s true, you are an x file, the best damn x file - he says with a bright smile

 

The boy is nervous and uncomfortable, he doesn’t really know what to tell them, for him, they are still strangers, but they are his parents, those who raised him are no longer alive and he would like to have a family to go to, when he feels lonely.

 

\- So how is the baby girl? - he says with a half and nervous smile

 

Scully smiles and walks towards him taking a sit next to him slowly and carefully - She’s fine, we are fine, they have practiced all the tests, glucose screening, blood tests and urine tests, everything seems perfectly normal - he nods unsure about what to say next

 

He reads in her mind that she didn’t tell Mulder about knowing the sex and he smiles - So when is the birth date, any idea? -

 

She smiles caressing her belly - On my next appointment we gonna talk about that - she says looking at Mulder who is now seated on his desk - the doctor recommended a c-section, we have to schedule that - she turns to look to her boy again - why? -

 

He looks down and speaks in a low voice and apparently nervous - Hmm, I uh... I wanna be here when the time comes, if you don’t mind - he says looking at her again, Scully feels a lump in her throat and she is unable to speak feeling tears in her eyes again.

 

Mulder see her reaction and talks - We don’t mind, that would be great actually, you and your sister… Sorry, I didn’t wanna pressure you -

 

\- It’s ok, I would like to hang out sometimes, get to know you, that’s why I’m here in the first place - He says with confidence, Scully has the luxury of smiling broadly for the first time, she look at him with tenderness, maternal love, she can’t be happier - You can hug me, I know you want to - he says awkwardly

 

He moves closer to her in the couch and she crosses her arms behind his back hugging him tightly, he hugs her too carefully, touching her, he can see the baby clearly, he closes his eyes trying to see the future and he manages a smile.

 

Scully stops the hug by pulling back to look at him again - You're just like your father - she finally says, making both, the boy and Mulder laugh - I guess you’re starving, we have food in the fridge, we waited for you the whole day -

 

He looks at her smiling shyly - Sorry about that, I was very nervous, and yes, I’m starving - Mulder laughs and goes to the kitchen to heat the food

 

The rest of the day they talk about his childhood and the life with his adoptive parents, he asks them about their work in the FBI and about the reason for his adoption, themes that make Scully cry, but that make the boy get closer to them, and get to know them, Mulder talks about conspiracies and alien DNA, Scully explains everything with science, the boy hears them with fascination, they are perfect opposites that complement each other.

 

When the night arrives they ask him to stay and he accepts, Mulder arranges the pullout sofa, in the one that was once his study, because the guest room, that will be the baby's room, is half-armed in a Mulder-like disorder, something that doesn’t please Scully.

 

The boy goes to sleep pleased, he never imagined that his real parents would be so cool, so different and so similar to him. Knowing more about Mulder was a real surprise, reading the mind of the man is really impossible, maybe it's the illness that once almost take him to death, but he is interesting. Scully, he has already learned to know her, a beautiful woman with a big heart. Seeing them happy, makes him happy.

 

Scully goes to sleep with a happy heart, nor in her wildest dreams, imagined that knowing her son would be so simple and magical, Mulder is also happy, he has already learned to know the boy, and knows that they are more similar than he ever imagine. They both go to sleep happily, embracing each other, with a big smile on their faces.


	33. Working hard to please you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder takes care of Scully

Wednesday 9:35 am, August 1st

7 weeks later

 

Scully has been feeling tired lately, she can’t sleep very well, she changes her mood constantly and has been clumsy, something that makes her furious, she can’t breathe properly because the baby is up high near her rib cage, and everything seems to be too much for her right now, but Mulder is patient, he has proven to be a wonderful husband attending to all her whims and doing all the labors a father to be has to do.

The baby's room is full and the crib is armed, he decided to paint it in white with clouds and a moon, something that fascinated Scully, the crib is made of light wood, matching the furniture, the perfect bedroom for a little princess. Most of the mess in the living room has disappeared, newspaper and magazine clippings, movies on DVD and VHS, books off the shelves, everything is perfectly hidden and organized.

Scully has controls every two weeks, the doctor ordered rest and a diet with high iron content, in addition they have scheduled a c-section for October 10th and avoid complications. Mulder is collecting the baby pictures and putting them on little pink frames on the baby’s room. They still don’t know how are they going to call her, it’s a difficult task find the right name for the baby girl.

William comes to visit them every 15 or 20 days, he decided to be called William, and so he wants everyone to call him from now on, he is finishing school and Mulder is already encouraging him to study a career at the University, something that the boy is still unclear about. Scully has learned to communicate with him through her mind, and so the boy feels that he knows them completely.

\- Scully? Can you come to see this? - Mulder says from the baby’s room, Scully is sitting on a loveseat in the master bedroom reading, she puts the book on the seat rolling her eyes and stands up helping herself with her hands, then walks towards the baby’s room to find Mulder in the door waiting for her

He looks at her smiling and stops her before she can see inside - What is it Mulder? - she says impatiently putting her hand in her back, he leans forward and kiss her forehead, then he covers her eyes with one of his hands, and guides her into the room, taking her by the shoulder - Come on Mulder, I've seen everything here - she says lazily

He smiles stroking his head - Shhh, it’s a surprise - he takes her to the center of the room, and separates his hand from her face so she can look around. When she opens her eyes she is open-mouthed and tears fill her eyes, she frowns and covers her mouth with one hand, he smiles pleased and hugs her from behind putting his hands on her belly and caressing it softly - Do you like it? - he whispers in her ear

She tilts her head to the side to look at him and kisses him gently - I love it, it's perfect Mulder - she says in the middle of sobs - Thank you - he smiles and kisses her forehead, the baby kicks under his hands with strength surprise them both - Ouch, that hurts - she says caressing the spot with putting her hand under his.

\- I guess she likes it - he says like a joke

\- She can’t see it, but I can feel her - she frowns and sighs - The braxton’s are not helping either, my belly is like a soccer ground right now - he laughs kissing her cheek

\- I’m sorry honey, I really hope this room makes you feel better - she turns around and rests her head on his chest

\- I can’t be happier Mulder - she says crying again

The room is finished, in the center a lamp with stars illuminates the entire room, spinning as if they were in outer space, the mobile of the crib is of planets and stars, a wooden rocking horse adorns one of the sides of the room and a large white and pink bear and rests on the chest of drawers of the baby's clothes. It’s absolutely perfect and combines with the rustic atmosphere of the rest of the house.

 

Downstairs they hear footsteps and both know who is it, William has keys now, downstairs he already has a room, in what used to be Mulder’s studio, so he can get to when he pleases, he climbs the stairs two at a time almost running and find them in the room, when he see it, he smiles widely - Nice job Mulder, this looks great -  he says looking at him - And I really hope that’s tears of joy Dana - she smiles putting her hands on Mulder’s arms that are now around her neck and shoulders

\- I’m crying because our life is complete, because we are finally a family, a happy one - she says with a sigh, Mulder kisses her temple and winks to his son

\- Well, I have a little present for you too - he says pulling a hand from behind his back, in it, a small gift wrapped in white and pink paper, she smiles while he walks closer to them and put the gift in her hands, she open it carefully so as not to tear the paper, when she opens it, she pouts and looks at him sweetly giving him a hug, then she walks to a small night stand next to the crib and puts the little snow globe with a dancer inside smiling - It’s appropriate right? - he asks looking to both his parents

\- It’s perfect… thank you - she says in a trembling voice - I’m sorry, I can’t help myself, damn it - she says wiping her tears away, both men smile without her seeing them.

\- Come on honey, you can’t be on your feet for long - Mulder says kissing her forehead and wrapping an arm around her - I’m gonna make dinner, meanwhile you can see a movie with William - the boy nods and follows them downstairs.

Mulder helps Scully sit on the couch while William looks for a movie on Netflix - Hey, don’t you want to look through your old man's movies? - asks Mulder with a smirk, Scully giggles resting both her hands on her belly and looking at her son

\- Not really - the boys says at the Tv, Scully laughs and Mulder frowns

\- Oh Mulder, I think you can get rid of all those movies, everything is online or in streams nowadays - she says pouting, feeling his disappointment

\- Never! - both William and Scully laugh while he walks towards the kitchen to prepare the food.

They eat in the couch watching a relatively new movie that Mulder enjoy like a child, Scully smiles pleased watching her man happy, he will always be her baby, William is finally getting comfortable with both of them, the house and they really feel like home.

After eight o'clock, Scully decides it's time to go to bed, she kisses William on the forehead and climbs the stairs to go to change, while Mulder washes the dishes, William organizes the room and the kitchen, they talk about school and the girls, Mulder advises his son not to have two girlfriends again, the boy agrees, having two girlfriends only attracted him problems. Mulder says goodbye to his son with a hug and the boy stays up watching television.

 

When Mulder goes up Scully is putting on her pajamas, she is sitting on the edge of the bed buttoning her nightgown - Hey beautiful - he says walking towards her and sitting next to her - How are you feeling? - he asks smiling

Scully sighs and looks at him with half a smile - We are fine, just tired - she moves more towards the center of the bed, helping herself with her hands - I think it was not a good idea to be sitting so long on the couch, my back is killing me - she says frowning and lying on her side on the bed.

\- Oh honey, let me bring an oil to get you a massage, ok? - She nods and he walks to the bathroom to bring the oil and help her feel better, he sits cross-legged behind her and pulls her shirt up to her breasts, he begins to massage her waist and lower back in small circles, exerting pressure with the tips of his fingers, she moans at times of pain and sometimes of pleasure, Mulder knows how to do his job - You are enjoying this huh? - he says with a smirk whispering in her ear

She looks up behind her smiling - Oh yeah Mister - he smiles kissing her cheek, when he finishes he puts the oil on the table and removes his shirt by throwing it on the floor, she turns around, face up and smiles at him - Thank you Mulder, I feel much better - she says with a tired look that makes him smile with sadness, he lies down beside her, leaning on his side and looking at her with tenderness

\- Don’t thank me Scully, I wish I could carry that baby for you, that way I won’t have to see you so tired and sore all the time - he says putting his hand on her belly, she caresses his cheek smiling

\- I’m carrying our baby, I think it’s worth it - he leans forward and peck her lips, then pull her shirt up again leaving her belly exposed

He moves a little down to stay at the height of the belly - hey there my little princess - he begins to talk to the baby, who begins to move gently inside her mother's womb - I want you to behave well with mommy, she loves you very much, just like me, but she is tired and sore from your pirouettes in there, I know it is very comfortable, but you should think about her too, okay? - Scully laughs caressing Mulder’s hair with her fingers, he puts his ear on her belly and smiles

Scully sighs grateful, feeling as her eyes fill with tears again, but this time, as so many lately, they are tears of happiness, he looks at her and goes back to lie next to her, she turns towards him joining their foreheads and putting their hands in her belly - We are lucky Mulder, at last our life is complete - she says in a whisper, he nods smiling - How are we going to call her? I think we're getting late to think in a name - she says caressing her belly

He looks at her thoughtfully - What name do you like? - he asks pulling her closer to him, taking her by the waist

She looks at her belly and smiles - I like Grace, because she is a God's favor - she says turning to look at him in the eyes, he smiles and nods kissing her forehead

\- I think it's the perfect name Scully, but can I add the middle name? - he asks raising his eyebrows

She looks surprised - of course you can, but please, anything strange, mythological or fantastic Mulder - she says giggling

He looks at her tenderly and rests his forehead on hers. "Very well, I think Margaret is the perfect complement for Grace." Scully separates her face from his by frowning and pouting, new tears filling her eyes. He brings his face to hers and kisses her gently - And she will be as wonderful as your mother -

She starts to sob and clings to him tightly - I think my mother would have liked that Mulder, her first and only granddaughter - he hugs her hard caressing her back understanding her sadness, but that sadness is being replaced by a joy - I love you Mulder - she whispers on his neck

\- I love you too, both of you - he says smiling, feeling a warm in his heart.


	34. My pain through You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby is coming, are they ready?

5 weeks later  
The Unremarkable House

 

William arrives at the house after six in the afternoon, a rainy and sunny day that framed a rainbow in the sky, he came unannounced giving a joy to his parents. Just two more weeks for the c-section, Scully is anxious to meet her daughter, the last few days have been difficult, the closer the time of birth is, the more doubts and fears lie in wait for her, she thinks about the future, when her daughter is ten years old and Mulder is reaching seventy, by the time she is twenty, maybe neither of them is alive, it is not a very encouraging picture.

Mulder, on the other hand, thinks differently, for him his little Grace arrives at the right moment, close to his retirement, he can dedicate all his time, both to her and to Scully, he can teach her to play baseball, to love the aliens, to see his old series, to dance badly and sing out of tune, for him it's like a dream that always seemed impossible, he doesn’t think about his age, only about the happiness that comes with his little miracle.

Scully's belly is huge and beautiful, it's already lowered enough so she can breathe normally. For her 54 years, the pregnancy has been calm and healthy, of course she has had more precautions than usual, and has taken more prescriptions than those she took with William, but within the normal range.

The day has been favorable with her and she had enough spirits to go for a walk with Mulder, not too far or too fast, but they could enjoy the rainbow, when they returned, their son was waiting for them sitting in the rocking chair at the entrance - Oh my God Will, what are you doing here? - she says in a high and happy tone, he smiles and stands up to hug her

\- I wanted to surprise you, how are you feeling? - he asks putting his hand on her belly

She smiles putting her hand on his arm - Very good, today was a good day - he smiles kissing her forehead, something he learned from both of them

\- I’m glad - then he turns to look at Mulder - Hey old man, how are you? - Mulder laughs and hug his son with one arm

\- I’m good son, glad you’re here -  
They walk inside and talk about all times, about his grandmothers, both good people, but very different women. He loves to hear stories about Maggie, especially from Mulder, she was like a mother to him, even more than his own. He thinks the baby’s name is the best choice his parents could have done.

At nine o'clock and realizing that it is already late, Scully decides to go for a shower before going to sleep, William nods and his parents climb the stairs together after saying good night, he stays in the living room watching television

Scully takes a shower while Mulder reads lying on the bed, when she wraps the towel in her body, she screams Mulder’s name, he looses the book scared and runs to her, opening the bathroom door with a bang - What is it? - he says in a hurry. She looks at the floor and he follows her gaze, realizing that it is soaked with water that is running down her legs

\- My water just broke - she says scared holding the lower part of her belly - Oh my God Mulder - she says breathing faster while a first contraction hit her

William listens to everything from the living room smiling, he’s finally going to meet his little sister and he was ready for that

Mulder helps Scully dress as quickly as possible, in a matter of fifteen minutes, two contractions hit her, both look nervous, the plan to have a c-section in two weeks, collapsed in a few seconds, he changes his clothes while Scully blow dry her hair, after a few minutes William goes up and knocks on the door, Mulder quickly opens the door and walks towards the baby's room to take the suitcases to the trunk of the car - What’s taking you son long Dana? - he says to his mother who is coming out of the bathroom

She looks at him for a second and then opens her eyes - Oh my God, you knew it, that's why you're here - she says pointing with a finger - Why you didn’t told me? -

He walks towards her and gives her his hand to help her walk downstairs - It is how it has to be, I didn’t wanna scared you -

When they get down a new contraction hits her hard making her lean forward, she closes her eyes tightly and squeezes her son's hand - This is not how it should be, I'm too old to have this baby in a natural way, I can’t do it - She says between deep breaths, Mulder goes back into the house and receives her from the hand of his son guiding her to the car while holding her waist - Mulder - she says looking into his eyes - I’m scared - she says frowning

He kiss her forehead helping her get in the car - You can do it Scully, you are a brave woman - he closes the door and turn around gettin in the diver’s seat, William gets in the back seat a little worried for his mom, but he can’t stop thinking is funny, he knows everything will be alright, but she is in real pain.

The road to the hospital is almost forty minutes, time in which Scully has to deal with a lot of contractions that make her moan loudly and get her knuckles white for squeezing the seat, Mulder is concerned, the doctor didn’t recommend a natural birth due to her age, he can’t stand see her in pain, he wasn’t there when William was born, so he wasn’t prepared for see her like this, even less, seventeen years later.

\- Fuck! - she yells making both men open their mouths in surprise - Shit! I can’t do this, this is your fault, both of you - she says breathing deep through her mouth.

William laughs in amusement, he never saw her curse that way before, and is kind of adorable, Mulder puts his right hand on her belly caressing it softly

\- Don’t touch me - she says putting his hand away, he smiles a little scared, she is really mad - Oh God, why we asked for another baby? Why you listened to us Will? Why I have to push in less than an hour? This is a fucking joke - William laughs out loud making her look back, almost trying to kill him with her eyes - Shut up! - she yells again, making him be quiet

Mulder is impressed and astonished, he never saw her like that, ever, she must be in a terrible pain - I’m sorry Scully, I know you are in pain, but… -

\- But nothing - she stops him - I’m fucking scared - she says while tears fall down her cheeks

She begins to sob and Mulder looks to William through the rear view, the boy is getting scared too - I’m sorry mom, I should have told you - the boy says asking for forgiveness

Scully cries harder, breathing through her mouth, Mulder knows why, and William realizes that it's because of the word he just said, “mom” that simple word that just came out of his mouth, without him even thinking about it, was something natural and felt very good.

\- How did you call me? - she asks in a whisper feeling a new contraction and lying her head against the back of the sit , holding her belly with both her hands.

William moves forward sticking his head between the two seats in front to look at her, so she doesn’t have to turn around - I'm sorry, mom - he says smiling, she laughs with difficulty, while tears of pain and happiness fall down her cheeks - But I promise you, everything will be fine, but please stop cursing - he says making both his parents laugh

She feels how the pain ceases and turns to look at him with a smile, then strokes his cheek, still with tears and a trembling chin - Thank you son, and I’m sorry for the bad words, but this hurts like hell - everyone laughs and in less than five minutes they arrive at the hospital.

As soon as Mulder parks, William runs inside to bring a wheelchair, when he arrives, Mulder has not yet helped her get off the car, because she has a strong contraction, they wait for it to end, and after helping her to sit down, they take her inside as fast as they can.

The doctor sees the frightened faces of all three, and receives them with a smile trying to calm them down a little - It seems that this little girl is very eager to come to the world, let's see how much dilated you are, to see if it is still possible to practice a c-section - she says while walking with them to a room

Scully shakes her head - I do not think so... I'm feeling a lot of pressure, I think I will have to push - she says between deep breaths and a strong contraction

The nurses help her to change quickly and the doctor checks the dilation, as she says, she is completely dilated and can start to push, she frown with a concerned face, she is scared, she is 54, and ready to have a baby, she is feeling a terrible pain, but the baby will be born in less than an hour, that’s another miracle, Mulder hold her hand and she look at him while breathing faster feeling a new contraction, he kisses her forehead and smile.

William is waiting outside, he knows both his mother and his sister will be perfectly fine, but he is nervous, he has a family now, his real family, and in a few minutes, a baby sister, he never pictured himself in that position, his parents never told him he was adopted, he knew he was different, but never adopted, when he saw Scully’s face the first time in a dream, he knew she was an important part of his life, but he never imagined she was his birth mother, now, she really is his mother, in every sense of the word, and she's a wonderful woman.

And his father is like him, they have so much in common, Scully says that they are almost the same person, it is an incredible feeling, to know them, to feel them, to live with them. And now a sister, he feels really happy for the first time in his life.Suddenly a cry breaks the silence of the corridor, making smile, he feels tears in his eyes, his sister has officially arrived.

Scully cries when she hears her daughter cry for the first time, after twenty minutes of pushing, the little girl finally came into the world, with a good pair of lungs, blue eyes like the sky, white skin like the snow and a fuzz of titian hair, the living portrait of her mother, Mulder cries kissing her sweaty forehead and then her salty lips, the doctor puts the baby on Scully’s chest while they clean her carefully, Mulder cuts the umbilical cord while Scully fills the baby’s head with kisses.

 

September 20th of 2018, 11:02 pm, 19.42 inches, 6.8 pounds, Grace Margaret Mulder a perfectly healthy baby girl. The proud father receive her, wrapped in a pale pink blanket with stars, he kisses her forehead and tears fill his eyes again, a little bundle of joy, a new beginning, a daughter, his princess. He walks with her to Scully and puts her in her arms, kissing his beautiful wife again - Thank you Scully, I am the happiest man on the planet and you are the bravest and most beautiful woman I know - she blushes a little looking at him with tenderness

She holds her daughter with one arm and brings her other hand to Mulder's face to caress his cheek - And I am the luckiest woman in the world, for having you and our two children - he looks at her with eyes of love and smiles

At that moment, their eldest son enters the room smiling happily, bringing with him white, pink and purple helium balloons, with a small teddy bear - Hey - he says whispering - How is everybody? - he says enthusiastically.

He walks towards them putting the gift on a table in front of the bed and goes to hug his father - How do you feel, dad? a little older? - He says giggling, Mulder laughs with the insinuation of his son and ruffles his hair with one hand

\- I might be old, but I'm your father, and this little princess has given me back a happiness I thought I would never feel again - both smile at the baby that lies in Scully's arms

\- How do you feel, mom? - he asks to his mother with obvious concern, she smiles tenderly inviting him to sit next to her in the bed

\- A little sore, but happy, do you want to hold her? - she asks him raising his eyebrows, he looks at her a little nervous, not knowing if he will be able to hold her - I know she is small, but it is simple - she brings her to him, and he takes her with extreme care, both Mulder and Scully smile watching their son struggling with his fear.

Feeling the heat that emanates from the small body next to his chest is the greatest feeling ever, he already loves his little sister, he feels a warm in his heart, a new feeling, wishes to protect and care for her. Scully sighs looking to her children with love, Mulder holds her hand and squeeze it, and she understands what he is saying, he is as happy as she is.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this fic, I really wanted to give them a normal life even it's kinda impossible, anyway, my next fic will be about fluffy family moments, I receive any prompts for that one, it can be during pregnancy or after, things like birthdays, Christmas, the first word of the baby, things like that.
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading!


End file.
